


Quiero Ser tu Apoyo

by Lure89



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lure89/pseuds/Lure89
Summary: Batman es un hombre muy atareado y siempre vive absorto en algún caso hasta la médula, tanto así, que constantemente descuida su salud. Tras un hecho terrible sucedido en el puerto de Gotham, inconscientemente irá dejando aún más de lado su integridad física como mental. Durante las duras pruebas que se le presentarán en el camino, tendrá que aprender a confiar en los demás y dejar que otros entren en la coraza que ha construido por temor a sentir dolor una vez más.En todo este proceso, Superman será el ancla que no le dejará a la deriva y tratará de apoyarlo en lo que más pueda, siendo un refugio para Bruce dónde se permitirá por primera vez sentir. Su relación irá creciendo con el tiempo y ambos aprenderán a saber sobrellevar lo que significa que dos personas tan distintas quieran estar juntas.Advertencia: Contenido explícito.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Anochecer

Gotham City. Comienzo de la primavera.

El atardecer en Gotham comenzaba más tarde gracias a la llegada de la primavera; en esa época, el sol perduraba un poco más tiempo en el firmamento, pero al ser una ciudad oscura, con los edificios tan altos y la contaminación espesa en el aire, los cambios de estación no le afectaban. Era frecuente que la ciudad se oscureciera siempre a la misma hora, sin importar los días, meses o estaciones. Esto permitía al Caballero de la Noche salir y hacer su rutina nocturna igual que de costumbre. Y ese día no era la expeción.

Batman vivía más ocupado que nunca, estaba tras una pista desde hacía semanas, y a pesar de su esfuerzo y dedicación, no había obtenido resultados favorables. Su actual labor lo tenía un tanto más alejado de la ciudad, cerca del puerto y oculto entre las sombras. Su porte era impasible, atento con la mirada, centrado en el trasporte de cargamentos que se suscitaba más abajo. Había estado así durante días y por largas horas. Nada le había distraído de lo que buscaba, ni siquiera una sorpresiva ráfaga de viento que hizo ondear su capa. Bruce no se inmuto ante la presencia causante de ese golpe de aire.

—Al fin te encuentro, eres difícil de ubicar cuando anochece. —Superman levitaba detrás de él y esperaba algún tipo de respuesta, algo que obviamente no tuvo. Quiso romper el hielo y, posicionándose en frente, continuó—. Deberías ir más seguido a tu casa. Me dijeron que hace tres noches no pasas por allí.

Batman hizo una risa exhalada y luego... silencio. Tan sólo unos segundos.

—Es mentira... he ido todos los días a asearme.

Ante tal respuesta Superman frunció el ceño y reformó con un tono más firme.

—Lo que me refiero es que hace tres días que no estás durmiendo.

Por primera vez Batman desvió su mirada concentrada del suelo y miró de frente al hombre de ojos azul profundo. Este tuvo un pequeño cosquilleo que recorrió su cuerpo, hacía varias semanas que no se veían desdés de su última discusión. A pesar que no lograba ver sus ojos por la máscara, aunque si quisiera podía hacerlo, percibía la intensidad de su mirada. Cuando Wayne no quería ser molestado, sabía muy bien como intimidar.

—Estoy ocupado ahora, no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo. Molestas. Vete. —Y acto seguido saltó al vacío, extendiendo su capa, permitiéndole planear y caer suavemente en otra superficie más abajo.

Superman parecía no haberle escuchado porque siguiéndolo, descendió para regresar junto a él.

—Espera, no es normal que permanezcas tantos días despierto. No es...

—Estoy acostumbrado. ¿Has oído hablar de la cafeína? Pruébala, te mantendrá un poco avispado por las noches.

—Bruce... hablo en serio. Es peligroso —insistió con un tono que reflejaba su preocupación.

El hombre de acero no se esperó la reacción que estaba por venir de parte de Batman, éste lo tomó de su ropa y lo acercó bien a su rostro en un acto agresivo. Pudo sentir en su agarre la tensión en sus músculos, sus latidos alterados, el rechinar de sus dientes. Estaba cabreado.

—¡Escúchame bien! —exclamó sin que su voz llamara la atención de los demás—. Allí abajo trafican personas todos los días, personas que viven en un contenedor mugriento, sin luz, agua o comida; así, durante semanas hasta que son transportadas. ¡¿Y cuantas quedan en el camino que no sobreviven?! —Las emociones que transmitía le hacían hablar con energía, un tanto agitado. Soltó el traje del súper hombre y se dio media vuelta volviendo a mirar abajo en donde estaba la embarcación—. No puedo dormir hasta resolver esto. No estando tan cerca. —Y más calmado, regularizó su respiración.

Los ojos de Clark se entristecieron al ver que realmente sólo le estaba siendo un estorbo. Su empeño por velarlo parecía insignificante con la dedicación que Bruce tenía para todas las cosas que hacía, aun así, a costa de grandes sacrificios.

—Lo siento... —El héroe de Metrópolis parecía arrepentido de su interferencia y nuevamente se puso delante del murciélago—. Déjame ayudarte entonces.

Bruce suspiró. Abrió su boca en un ademán por contestarle, pero enseguida la cerró. Algo que estaba sucediendo allí abajo llamó su atención.

—Shhh, escucha. —Puso su dedo índice frente a sus labios en señal de silencio, y al mismo tiempo, se colocó en cuclillas para observar mejor a los hombres que se encontraban en la parte inferior.

Superman agudizó su oído y escuchó atentamente la conversación de dos sujetos que se encontraban haciendo guardia a los cargamentos. Aquellos hombres dijeron cosas sin sentido para él, pero a Batman, parecía satisfacerle por la leve sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

—Alguno iba a caer —dijo Bruce mientras se erguía, y antes que el reportero le preguntara como había escuchado, le respondió—: Tengo micrófonos puestos en puntos claves, casi en toda la ciudad. Al parecer mañana en la noche podré encontrarme con alguno que me dé una pista más sólida. —Y al finalizar su explicación, llevó su mano hasta su oído y se comunicó con Alfred que estaba del otro lado en la Batcave, escuchando y viendo lo mismo que su protegido—. Alfred, necesito que pases un reconocimiento de rostro en la computadora de esos dos, seguramente algunas causas deben tener. Luego, confírmame los posibles asociados. También registra los nombres que acaban de mencionar y fíjate que datos personales podemos obtener.

—Como usted desee, amo Bruce —contestó eficientemente el mayordomo de los Wayne al mismo tiempo que tecleaba lo solicitado en la gran computadora central.

—Perfecto, en cuanto tengas noticias, avísame. —Batman estaba a punto de cortar la comunicación, pero el sabio Alfred lo detuvo por unos segundos.

—Señor, si me permite decirlo, creo que es suficiente por esta noche. Esto va a demorar unas cuantas horas hasta tener algún resultado. —Se notaba un dejo de angustia en las palabras.

Superman escuchó gracias a su súper oído lo que el mayor había dicho y, cruzándose de brazos, miró al señor de la noche con los ojos entrecerrados al verlo rascarse los ojos inconscientemente.

—Descuida, viejo amigo, ya terminé aquí, vuelvo a casa en seguida. No te preocupes por mí. —Al finalizar esas palabras hizo un bostezo muy largo. El haber escuchado una pista de lo que había estado buscando desde hacía tantos días, lo había relajado.

Alfred afirmó—: No soy el único que se preocupa por usted señor.

A raíz de estas palabras, hubo unos segundos de silencio y Bruce alzó la vista en dirección al hombre de ojos claros.

—Lo sé... —Miró a Clark fugazmente que se hallaba en frente suyo aún con los brazos cruzados. De inmediato acotó—: Nos vemos en casa. Iré a descansar. —Y cortó la comunicación.

Una vez terminada la conversación, Batman levantó su brazo y tiró de su gancho para elevarse al punto en donde se había ubicado anteriormente. Sabía que detrás lo estaba siguiendo el último hijo de Krypton que, a pesar de su esfuerzo por espantarlo, todavía no se había marchado; así que, frustrado por tal situación, Bruce esperó a que el otro lo alcanzara para enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué has venido? —Se dio media vuelta y le habló en un tono un tanto intimidante.

Sorprendido ante tal reacción, Clark solo levantó las manos e hizo un gesto con los hombros como dándole simpleza a la situación.

—Hay una fiesta importante de beneficencia mañana y Lois fue enviada para hacerse cargo de la nota. Ya que estoy, aquí quise pasar a saludar —dijo un tanto incomodo por la repentina pregunta.

—Bueno, ya pasaste a saludar. Puedes irte ahora. —Señaló con su pulgar hacia atrás, haciendo señas que se podía marchar.

Clark no pronunció ni una palabra, le sonrió sutilmente y se quedó quieto unos instantes en el lugar. Ambos se miraron sin decir nada. El hombre de acero no tenía intenciones de irse, así que el que rompió el incómodo silencio, fue el mayor.

—¿Por quién me tomas Clark? —Bruce cruzó sus brazos en ademán de disconformidad. Superman al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquella voz se estremeció y al instante su mirada se tornó confusa por la pregunta—. Por el bolso que tiraste cerca de donde estábamos significa que estás buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche. El hecho que hayas ido a mi casa, no encontrarme y buscarme, lo confirma. Estás esperando mi aprobación para hospedarte esta noche.

—¿Has visto el bolso? —preguntó sorprendido y continuó—: Está bien... Por lo visto me atrapaste. —Hizo un suspiro de derrota.

—Pero esa no es la verdadera razón. La elegida para el reporte de este evento fue Lois, no tú. Probablemente al escuchar Gotham te resultó tentador el querer participar de un acontecimiento así. Pero como no se permitieron gastar más del presupuesto para enviar a dos reporteros, te ofreciste a costeártelo. Avión, comida y hospedaje, son cosas que no tienes necesidad de gastar, ya que fácilmente puedes venir hasta aquí volando y no dudas de mi hospitalidad al recibirte en mi hogar.

La cara de Clark decía todo, estaba realmente sorprendido con la precisión que daba Bruce al contar los hechos; uno tras otra tal cual habían sucedido.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Bruce. Siempre tan perceptivo. —Sonrió al haber escuchado toda la descripción con tal precisión.

—No es muy complicado Clark, tú eres muy predecible. Pero es porque eres transparente, tómalo como un cumplido. —Tal afirmación logró sorprender al hombre más fuerte del mundo—. Pero, aun así, sigues sin decirme por qué estás aquí —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro—. También podías haberte quedado en tu casa y llegar a Gotham en un suspiro, sin necesidad de todo lo anterior.

Superman se acercó lentamente hasta estar cara a cara con el murciélago y habló con suavidad—: Quieres que lo ponga en palabras, ¿verdad? —Y tomando la mejilla del murciélago se arrimó hasta sus labios para darle un pequeño beso—. Tenía ganas de verte Bruce. —Susurró al oído.

Cuando estaba a punto de apartarse, Batman tomó fuertemente la nuca del reportero para reclamarle un beso intenso y apasionado, y al instante, de manera pretenciosa, introdujo su lengua buscando ese sabor que tanto había extrañado. Por su parte, Superman boquiabierto por tal acción, no se resistió la tentación que tenía en frente y tomó la cintura del playboy para hacer el beso más profundo. Jugando con sus lenguas, sus besos se volvieron cada vez más íntimos y enérgicos. Se notaba a simple vista el deseo de ambos por el otro y sólo se alejaron cuando el mayor necesitó tomar una bocanada de aire. Al apartarse, se miraron unos segundos sin decir nada, con la respiración acelerada y las mejillas coloradas.

—Aún estoy enojado contigo por lo de la última vez —señaló Batman apartándose del agarre del hombre de azul.

—¿No me has castigado lo suficiente? —Rió amistosamente.

—No —respondió de forma inmediata.

—Déjame compensártelo entonces. —Sonrió de manera que inquietó al mayor.

Las intenciones eran claras para Bruce, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, puso sus manos en frente manteniendo más la distancia y dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me lleven, —Agitó sus manos para evitar que el otro se le acercara—, puedo moverme solo. —Y cuando justo estaba por utilizar el dispositivo para llamar a su transporte, Superman lo agarró entre brazos y se elevó tomando distancia del lugar.

—Lo sé, es que sólo quiero llegar cuanto antes a tú casa. Así iremos más rápido. —Lo miró embelesado y aceleró la marcha.

Bruce forcejeó un poco incómodo, pero al poco tiempo se resignó. Sabía que sus intentos de soltarse no servían de nada ya que el hombre más fuerte del mundo lo tenía bien sujetado.

—Me lo vas a pagar Clark —murmuró entre dientes enojado y exhaló pesadamente el aire de sus pulmones.

Bruce odiaba cuando lo cargaba así, pero a pesar de todo, prefirió no luchar. No era que le faltaban ganas, ya que de sobra quería resistirse a la imposición de ser transportado de esa manera, sino más bien era por rendirse al cansancio que sentía por culpa de los días que había pasado sin dormir. Sin decir más, el murciélago se cruzó de brazos y dejándose llevar por el menor, permaneció callado el resto del viaje.

Gracias a la gran rapidez del visitante de Metrópolis, ambos héroes llegaron en cuestión de minutos a la mansión. Bruce estaba más que feliz de regresar a esa velocidad, pero jamás iba a admitirlo y mucho menos darle las gracias. Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue sacarse la máscara junto con la capa. El rostro que revelaba era inquietante y la cara denotaba el cansancio y los días sin dormir. Superman no pudo evitar querer acercarse y se encaminó para abrazarlo por la espalda.

—Al menos deja que termine de sacarme el traje Clark —dijo con un suspiro cansado.

—Yo lo haré por ti. —Susurró delicadamente al oído. Luego besó cariñosamente su cuello mientras deslizaba suavemente su pulgar sobre el contorno de la ingle.

Las mejillas de Bruce empezaron a tomar color y tomó rápidamente la mano del reportero que se estaba acercando a su parte intima para detenerlo. Obviamente no pudo y la mano de Superman comenzó a tocarlo sobre la ropa, acariciando su miembro delicadamente de arriba abajo.

—Espera, Clark, no puedo. Mañana, hmmm, tengo compromisos. —Su voz sonaba entrecortada, intentando resistirse, pero por dentro cediendo muy fácilmente.

—Cancélalos —murmuró mientras lo daba media vuelta para quedar frente a frente, y luego, tomándolo del rostro, lo besó con fuerza.

El mayor correspondió con la misma intensidad. Sus bocas se unieron fuertemente y en su interior comenzó una lucha entre sus lenguas. Había pasado tanto tiempo, y había mantenido tanta distancia, que ahora esa barrera en alto que había puesto, comenzaba a desmoronarse. En un momento Bruce se separó repentinamente y lo miró con seriedad.

—No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de la última vez. No vuelvas a irte —comentó suavemente mientras sus ojos brillaban de deseo.

—No lo haré... no iré a ningún lado. Lo prometo. —Al mismo tiempo que decía esto acarició sus labios delicadamente. Wayne cerró sus ojos y lentamente fue abriendo su boca, gustoso de aquel contacto—. Amo estos labios —murmuró al oído y, a continuación, besó su lóbulo derecho.

Al instante tomó la parte superior del traje de su amante y se lo retiró tirándolo a un costado, dejando al descubierto su hermoso torso pálido. Clark se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos, admirando su magnífico cuerpo, pero los ojos de Bruce le decían que no aguantaría mucho tiempo más parado; su rostro estaba encendido, su respiración era densa y sus piernas parecían flaquear. Al notar esto, Superman no dudó tomarlo de la cintura y llevarlo hasta la cama. El mayor recostado observó al Kryptoniano con la mirada encendida mientras este se quitaba su traje. Éste una vez sin su prenda, se inclinó sobre Bruce hasta su cuello para lamerlo y siguió bajando hasta su clavícula, disfrutando como su amante no podía evitar exhalar un gemido, mordiéndose de inmediato la boca.

—Sabes que me gusta escucharte... no te cubras. —Siguió lamiendo su clavícula y continuó bajando hasta uno de sus pezones.

Como si saboreara un caramelo, chupó fuertemente aquella tetilla que rápidamente tomó color. Con una de sus manos libre agarró el pantalón del playboy y comenzó a tirarlo hacia abajo para poder descubrir al miembro que ya iba tomando forma por excitación. Clark se relamió los labios y continúo su descenso dando besos en el vientre de un estimulado Bruce que sin poder controlarlo, cada vez más se vencía ante el cansancio.

—Detente... Clark... —Se removía, intentando controlar su cuerpo—. No voy a, aguantar. —Trató de no dejarse llevar, entrecerrando sus ojos, soltando un suspiro pesado.

Superman no pudo controlarse frente a tal imagen y no dudo en tomar con su boca al miembro que le reclamaba atención. Tomándolo de la base con su mano, hizo un tortuoso vaivén mientras lamía la punta y al rato, comenzó a descender su boca cubriendo el pene por completo, llegando a tocar los testículos.

—E-espera... por favor. Clark... no puedo... —Los gritos de placer de Bruce fueron cada vez más intensos, sus ojos se cerraron por completo y al instante se dejó vencer.

Superman estaba muy atento a su tarea y hacía oídos sordos a las palabras del millonario. Y entonces, después de unos segundos entretenido, el pene erecto liberó toda su tensión. Los gemidos audibles habían cesado y los latidos que escuchaba anteriormente palpitar con fuerza empezaron a descender. El murciélago había llegado al orgasmo, había llenado su boca con su simiente, pero, así como el clímax le abrigó, se había quedado dormido. Extrañado por la reacción del cuerpo de su amante, alzó la vista para encontrarse a Bruce con sus ojos cerrados y dormido profundamente, vencido por el cansancio y liberado de toda tensión. Entonces, Clark entendió el porqué de su pedido de parar, no era porque tenía obligaciones y no quería perder el tiempo en intimar con él, sino que sólo ya podía mantenerse despierto, dejándolo a él con una clara erección que no podría responder.

—Me lo merezco. —Suspiró vencido, recordando su último encuentro.

Acercándose al mayor, se puso a su lado y agarró la sabana para tapar a ambos. Pasando un brazo por arriba de su pecho abrazó fuertemente a su amante y con un beso en los labios le susurró—: Buenas noches Bruce, descansa. —Y acto seguido, cerró sus ojos para dormirse junto al hombre que amaba.

4 AM —1 hora más tarde—

La noche estaba más silenciosa que nunca, ni los animales o insectos nocturnos que deambulan por la oscuridad se les escuchaba. La habitación era pacífica, sólo hasta que el rington de un celular comenzó a sonar; una música que Clark reconoció al instante. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama sin hacer movimientos bruscos que despertaran al dueño de la casa y tomó el aparato que hacía el ruido escandaloso; quería evitar a toda costa que el artefacto despertara a Bruce de tan necesitado sueño. No se perdonaría ser él, el causante de despertarlo. Entonces salió a toda velocidad de la habitación por la ventana para poder contestar.

—Hola Lois. ¿Qué haces por estas horas despierta? ¿Sucede algo? —habló enérgico como siempre.

—¿Cómo que si sucede algo? ¿Dónde estás? Me habías dicho que te habías tomado el último vuelo nocturno. Estoy en el aeropuerto y no te veo por ningún lado. —Del otro lado del teléfono la reportera de Metrópolis sonaba escandalosa por el asunto.

—¿Yo, yo dije eso? —Superman se golpeó la frente al recordar lo que se había inventado—. Es que me confundí, te dije mal los horarios de los vuelos. No debiste salir a buscarme, recién acabo de llegar, no me habrás visto salir. Vuelve al hotel, mañana nos vemos en donde acordamos. —Trató sonar torpe como de costumbre.

—¿Es una broma Clark? Te dije que te iba a pasar a buscar. No gastes en un hotelucho cualquiera, acá donde estoy hospedada hay lugar de sobra —dijo en un tono autoritario.

—De-descuida Lois, yo me las arreglo. —Trató de evitar el asunto.

—No jodas Clark y ven para acá. Tu pobre sueldo no te permite costearte el hospedaje. Ahora te envío la dirección por mensaje. ¡Te voy a estar esperando, eh! —Cortó la comunicación sin permitirle a Superman refutar.

No podía negar que tenía a una buena amiga.

Resignado, terminó por vestirse, tomó sus pertenencias y se elevó hacia la ventana para salir de la mansión. Miró hacia el hombre que se encontraba en la cama y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que estaba por hacer. Era la segunda vez que se marchaba y se imaginaba las posibles consecuencias.

"La última vez casi me mata. Esta vez creo que lo va a lograr", pensó mientras alzaba vuelo y se distanciaba del lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Cómo están? Bienvenidos a esta historia! Es mi primera historia Superbat y el comienzo de mi aprendizaje y camino hacia la escritura! Este fic tiene ya varios años de estar publicado, y está terminado (comencé por el 2016! Mis lectores viejos me han aguantado todo lo que duró!), pero como necesita ser revisado para retirar las imágenes que infringen las reglas de wattpad (si me bannean y me quitan la cuenta, me mueroshhh), se irán subiendo los capítulos de a poco. Así que me estoy tomando el trabajo de editar y hacerles algunas correcciones, cambios sutiles, y en general, emprolijar todo un poco; así que me llevará un tiempo.
> 
> Gracias a los que nuevos lectores por darle la oportunidad y a los viejos que les ha gustado y me pidieron que la vuelva a subir! De a poco iré actualizando todo. Nos estaremos leyendo pronto! Byes!


	2. Noche Silenciosa

Un mes atrás aproximadamente.

Hacía mucho tiempo que los héroes de Gotham y Metrópolis no podían ponerse de acuerdo para verse. Superman, a pesar de que se hacía alguna que otra escapada hacia la mansión Wayne, era sistemáticamente rechazado por el multimillonario que se excusaba de estar siempre ocupado; aunque, a pesar a pesar de las quejas del mayor, éste nunca lo echaba y terminaban pasando un tiempo agradable juntos. Las contradicciones de Bruce, el no saber lo que opinaba y el nunca demostrar sus sentimientos descolocaban y angustiaban a Clark que no sabía que sentir de la extraña relación que mantenían. Muchas veces las actitudes indicaban que era correspondido, pero en otras tantas, percibía la distancia con la que se manejaba para con él. Batman nunca expresaba sus emociones y jamás había declarado a su relación como tal, aunque para el reportero, estaba más que clara.

Pero a pesar de esto, deseos por partes de ambos había para encontrase. Es por eso que después de estar hablando un buen rato por teléfono, pudieron ponerse de acuerdo para arreglar una salida juntos. Convinieron en ir a un restaurante en Metrópolis; elegante y con un buen servicio, pero a la vez, simple y acogedor. Bruce estaba cansado de los lugares costos por el simple hecho de que, inevitablemente, algún famoso, político o empresario se lo cruzaba, y siempre algunas palabras tenía que intercambiar. Su rol como jefe de Industrias Wayne y playboy multimillonario, no le permitían hacer oídos sordos cuando alguien importante lo llamaba para platicar, constantemente, manteniendo la fachada ante todos. Además, el salir a comer o hacer cualquier otra cosa implicaba muchas veces una situación incómoda para ambos héroes. Por un lado, el sueldo básico de Kent era el de un simple reportero, y, aunque Bruce le insistía que no le importaba, no sabía si lo complacía con las salidas que proponía sabiendo que estaba acostumbrado al lujo; así que siempre Clark se sentía sujeto a su corto presupuesto. Por el otro, Bruce Wayne tenía que permanecer oculto, ya que él llamaba la atención estuviera donde estuviera. Gracias a esto, muchas veces sus citas se vieron interrumpidas por periodistas, reporteros o hasta simples transeúntes.

La cuestión era que por una u otras tantas razones, el acordar salir para estos dos era bastante complicado. Así que una vez que lo lograban hacer, era para celebrar.

Decidieron reunirse en la puerta del restaurante. Clark ya se encontraba ahí esperándolo y Bruce no tardó mucho más en aparecer. El playboy como siempre lucía un hermoso traje azul a su medida que hacía juego con sus ojos claro, y su acompañante, usaba unos vaqueros negros y una remera blanca ajustada que le llamó la atención en cuanto lo vio.

—Te ves bien —dijo al pasar tratando de restarle importancia, pero realmente opinaba que era verdad. Clark vestido informal era refrescante.

—¿Lo crees? —Miró su atuendo y su cara se iluminó—. Tú siempre te ves bien, uses lo que uses. —Y sus pupilas se dilataron en clara señal de que le gustaba lo que veía.

Ante sus ojos Bruce era el hombre más hermoso que había conocido, tanto por todo lo que valía y por su indiscutible belleza. Batman se quedó quieto unos segundos, absorto por esa mirada, y luego suspiró. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos, siempre los de Clark le hacía sentir un extraño e indescifrable hormigueo en el vientre.

—Ya entremos.

____________________

La cena fue amena, estuvieron platicando de sus cosas cotidianas, aunque generalmente Clark era el que hablaba y Bruce el que escuchaba. No tuvieron interrupciones y el clima del lugar fue muy agradable, pero, a decir verdad, Bruce estaba más distraído que de costumbre. En varias oportunidades, el héroe de Metrópolis lo encontraba con su mirada perdida, contemplando la nada. Superman estaba inquieto por su actitud ya que realmente lucía ido y parecía no disfrutar de su compañía.

—Bruce... ¿Sucede algo? No pareces estar pasándola bien —preguntó preocupado. Lo que menos quería era que el día que se podían ver la pasara mal. "¿No le gustará el lugar?", reflexionaba para sí.

—No... al contrario —dijo despreocupadamente y clavó sus ojos en él—. Sólo... no estoy acostumbrado a esto.

Superman no sabía a lo que se refería. ¿Tal vez al lugar? ¿A la comida? O... ¿al estar con él? Y no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Bruce... —Buscó el contacto con sus manos que estaban sobre la mesa—. Por favor, dime lo que piensas.

Batman miró el agarre que el otro le había hecho y no apartó su mano. Luego volvió a mirarlo demostrando un sutil afecto

—¿Tanto te preocupa lo que pienso?

—¡Claro que sí! Eres mi pareja, ¿cómo no me va a interesar?

En seguida el playboy soltó el agarre, tomó su vaso, y antes de continuar, suspiró. La cara preocupada de Clark le estaba empezando a molestar. Se preguntaba, ¿por qué siempre desentrañaba mal las cosas?

—Creo que malinterpretaste lo que quise decir. No estoy acostumbrado a esta... tranquilidad. Lamento si luzco distraído, solo estoy disfrutando el momento.

Superman no pudo estar más feliz y la sonrisa se le dibujó enorme en su rostro. En primer lugar, cada vez que decía la palabra "pareja", Bruce se lo negaba, y en segundo lugar, era la primera vez que le decía que estaba disfrutando estando con él. Luego de un silencio Bruce añadió:

—Ya... quita esa cara de tonto. —Se acercó hasta la mejilla del otro y la pellizco fuertemente, aunque a este no le hacía ningún daño.

—Lo siento, sólo me pone muy feliz que estés pasándola bien.

___________________

Luego de cenar, a Superman se le ocurrió salir a caminar tentado de haber visto a su pareja distraído mirando de tanto en tanto a la plaza a través de la ventana. Así que, tomándolo desprevenido, lo condujo hasta allí cuando salieron del restaurant. Mientras caminaban, ambos iban disfrutando de la serenidad, la brisa del viento y el silencio de la noche. Bruce especialmente estaba callado con un rostro lleno de paz. Sólo había una o dos personas caminando a lo lejos por aquel lugar permitiéndoles un poco de intimidad a los dos. La belleza del parque con las hojas de los árboles que comenzaban a brotar y las tenues luces que lo alumbraban, les daba una sensación de comodidad y bienestar mientras los dos caminaban en silencio recorriendo el lugar. De repente, Bruce tomó la palabra logrando obtener toda la atención del súper hombre.

—No se puede apreciar esta paz en Gotham, siempre hay ruidos de sirenas, autos o disparos. Metrópolis parece ser muy pacífica por las noches. Debe ser por ti que se mantiene así —habló con voz suave y tranquila.

—No soy el único responsable del cuidado de la ciudad, la fuerza de la policía también hace su trabajo. —Clark miró al hombre que estaba a su lado, sorprendido por el rostro calmo que mostraba. Generalmente se lo veía con el ceño fruncido sin saber particularmente porque, así que estaba feliz de haberlo traído hasta allí; pocas veces lo podía ver tan relajado.

En un momento, Bruce detuvo su caminar y se quedó parado en donde estaba sin hacer movimiento alguno, manteniendo sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Al instante cerró los ojos pacíficamente e inhaló profundamente el aire puro del lugar.

—Me gusta el silencio de la noche aquí. —El viento soplaba suavemente y hacía que los cabellos que caían en su frente se movieran de manera armoniosa. Inmediatamente alzó su cabeza hacia el cielo, disfrutando de la sensación del silencio mientras la luz de la luna alumbraba su hermoso rostro.

Clark no pudo evitar quedar embelesado por aquella imagen, Bruce se veía tan perfecto bañado con la luz de la luna que podía ver al detalle sus delicadas facciones; pero su rostro, parecía solitario y triste a la vez. El Kryptoniano tentado se le acercó lentamente hasta quedar detrás, rodeó sus brazos por la cintura y luego apoyó su frente en el hombro. Bruce se sorprendió de este agarre y abrió sus ojos repentinamente.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Lo siento, parecías tan triste... que me dieron ganas de abrazarte. —El playboy se puso incomodo por el agarre del otro, estaban en un lugar público y podrían ser vistos—. Descuida, no hay nadie cerca —aclaró al notar el nerviosismo del otro.

Fue entonces que se relajó, inclinó más su cuello para permitirle al otro acomodar su cabeza en él y tomó sus manos con las suyas. El reportero inhaló profundamente el aroma de su pareja, disfrutando la sensación del abrazo. Hoy su pareja estaba más receptiva que nunca y aprovecharía a sostener aquella intimidad.

—Clark... ¿Crees que algún día Gotham se vea así?... Tan tranquila —habló en un susurro nostálgico.

—Con el caballero de la noche cuidándola, seguramente.

Ambos se quedaron unos instantes así, abrazados en silencio. Superman no podía creer la actitud del mayor, estaba más abierto que de costumbre, no lo alejaba cuando él se acercaba y frete al contacto no lo rechazaba. Hizo más fuerte el agarre y besó delicadamente la comisura de su labio. Batman en ese instante soltó el abrazo y Clark creyó que hasta allí llegaba la tolerancia del mayor, pero al segundo, se sorprendió de cómo reaccionó. El murciélago se dio vuelta y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, miró directamente sus ojos de color azul vivo que le devolvían la mirada con intensidad y deslizó sus manos para conducirlas detrás de su cabeza. Antes de hacer lo que estaba por hacer, miró para todos lados buscando con la vista algún rastro de personas. Cuando se cercioró de que no había nadie, volvió a mirar al hombre que tenía en frente, pero este no esperó más el contacto que estaban buscando. Rozó sus labios delicadamente y esperó a que el otro los abriera para permitirle la entrada a su lengua, que no tardó en encontrase con la otra. Estuvieron un buen rato así, unidos en un nuevo abrazo y a través de sus bocas, sintiendo la calidez del momento y saboreando el beso del otro; un contacto que necesitaban desde hacía días. Tardaron mucho en separarse, más de lo habitual, el deseo de ambos era notorio e internamente sabían lo que necesitaban.

—Vamos a un lugar más íntimo —sugirió Clark ansioso por tenerlo.

—Estamos en un lugar íntimo, ya no hay nadie. —Sonrió con picardía.

—Sabes lo que insinúo —reclamó.

Bruce no pudo evitar reírse, cosa que molestó un poco al súper hombre, pero al ver los ojos deseosos de su pareja en el silencio, pudo saber que él estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Batman acercó su boca hasta la oreja del otro y mordisqueó levemente su lóbulo, provocándolo, sabiendo lo que generaba en él.

—Dime que propones entonces —susurró al oído.

—Bien, déjame mostrarte. —Encendido, Superman tomó su muñeca y lo condujo rápidamente por el parque hasta su nuevo destino.

En la habitación de un Hotel...

Los dos hombres no tenían más que decir, estaba más que claro lo que querían una vez cruzado el umbral de la habitación; simplemente se necesitaban mutuamente. Las ropas molestaban demasiado, y fueron estas, las primeras en desaparecer, arrebatadas con fuerza entre medio de besos apasionados y jadeos ahogados; querían sentir la piel del otro con desesperación. Sin desprender sus bocas, sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo contrario sintiendo el contacto tan deseado. No tardaron en encontrar la cama que, sin dudarlo, se lanzaron sin soltar el agarre que mantenían. Superman estaba sobre Bruce besándolo profundamente mientras acomodaba una de sus piernas en medio de las otras. Ambos necesitaban con desesperación respirar y tomaron una pequeña distancia para darles paso al aire a sus pulmones. Sus rostros estaban encendidos y la respiración era acelerada. El calor les recorría el cuerpo entero y se concentraba en su pelvis.

Superman bajó la vista y vio el miembro de su amante que estaba despertándose, deseaba a Bruce con desesperación, pero se contuvo para no ser precipitado. Si hubiera sido por él, lo hacía suyo en ese mismo momento, más deseaba sólo causarle placer. Deseoso, tomó el pene de su amante y comenzó un movimiento ascendente y descendente que hizo erizar el cuerpo entero de Bruce. Mientras besaba y lamía su cuello los movimientos de su mano eran constantes y enérgicos. Batman no podía controlar su voz y sus jadeos comenzaron a tener un volumen alto que se podían escuchar en toda la habitación. Superman no pudo evitar sonreír, cosa que ruborizó al mayor y encendió más su rostro.

—Me encanta —dijo el Kryptoniano relamiéndose los labios. Estaba feliz de que fuera él que lo hiciera sentir así.

—No te, ¡Ah!... burles. —Trató de controlar sus gemidos, avergonzado de escuchar su propia voz. Por alguna maldita razón, cada vez que Clark le tocaba, se despertaba algo totalmente diferente en él, distinto a lo que había sentido con otros.

—Jamás. Es la verdad. —Lo miró seriamente a los ojos, su mirada era tan profunda que desarmaba al caballero de la noche. Cuando lo miraba así, le era difícil de sostener.

Batman veía el deseo y la devoción en los ojos intensos de aquel hombre y una desesperada necesidad surgió de su interior. No quería ser el único que estuviera sintiendo placer, también quería satisfacer al hombre que lo desarticulaba con la mirada. Entonces, bajando su mano hasta la ingle, buscó el pene rígido de su amante que se encontraba duro de la excitación. Comenzó a masturbarlo también, escuchándolo exhalar un fuerte suspiro, percibiendo como se estremecía ante su contacto. Las puntas de sus miembros erectos se apoyaron una sobre la otra, y sus manos dieron placer al otro sin parar. Los dos estaban entregados al goce que sentían y sus jadeos eran cada vez más fuertes, más claros. Un brillo de transpiración recorrió el cuerpo desnudo de ambos y se mezcló al contacto entre sus pieles. Era tan intenso lo que sentían, tan profundo, que la perfección sería en el culmine de un orgasmo en conjunto. Los dos estaban cerca del clímax y Clark alzó la mirada para ver al rostro de su amante al momento de acabar, pero justo en ese instante, el sonido de un celular llamado rompió el aura de excitación que mantenían.

Ring, ring. Ring, ring...

Las manos de ambos se detuvieron un instante, se miraron, pero haciendo caso omiso, ignoraron al aparato y continuaron.

Ring, ring. Ring, ring...

Ya la cuestión los estaba distrayendo a ambos y la intensidad del momento se iba perdiendo.

—Dios, no puede ser —se quejó el reportero, deteniendo su labor y suspirando con frustración. Irguiéndose, trató de levantarse del lugar, pero Bruce lo tomó de la mano, lo detuvo y luego se elevó hasta quedar frente a él.

—Ignóralo Clark, por favor. —Sus ojos brillaron de excitación y su respiración se mostró agitada; no quería cortar así, por un simple celular.

—Lo siento, tengo que atender. Será un segundo y lo apago. —Tomó su rostro y acarició su mejilla. Luego se levantó del lugar y fue en busca del bendito aparato.

—¿Hablas en serio? Puede esperar —masculló bastante fastidiado. ¿Qué era tan urgente que tenía que responder en "ESE" momento?

Clark se sentía igual de molesto que su pareja, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, le había prometido atender el teléfono a la que estaba llamando fuera lo que fuera.

—Disculpa, pero no puedo no contestar. —Y sacando el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón atendió la llamada.

Con una voz simulando un resfriado tuvo una conversación fingida con la reportera más famosa del Daily Planet.

—Lois, puedo contagiarte —insistió el súper hombre. Entre tanto y tanto echaba un vistazo a la cara de Bruce que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"No me importa, yo voy a cuidar de mi amigo, enseguida estoy en tu casa. Y más te vale que estés en cama". La mujer colgó y Superman miró suplicante a su amante, pidiendo perdón antes de tiempo.

—Tengo que irme, lo siento. —Se acercó a la cama y tomó asiento. Ya se estaba maldiciendo.

—¿Realmente vas a dejarme así? —dijo Bruce con los ojos encendidos, mezcla de furia y de deseo.

Y no bastaba señalar ni aclarar nada porque era más que obvio a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Su amigo estaba más rígido que nunca y no era el momento para dejarlo así. Superman se moría de la bronca, él también estaba excitado y también estaba enojado, pero el tema se le escapaba de las manos. Tenía ganas de mandar a Lois a la mierda, pero ella no era la culpable, él era el idiota que en todo este tiempo no le había dicho que salía con alguien.

—Lo siento, solo serán unos minutos, en cuanto la ahuyente volveré. Te lo prometo. —Trató de apaciguar la situación, pero la cara de Bruce no cambiaba para mejor. La excusa que le estaba dando no era suficiente.

—Podrías haberle mentido, inventado alguna excusa, que no te sentías bien para verla... ¡Cualquier cosa Kent! —su voz sonaba bastante molesta.

—Bueno, perdón, ¡no a todos se nos hace fácil mentir como a ti! —dijo sin pensar alzando la voz, y levantándose de la cama, comenzó a vestirse—. Además, tú no tuviste inconvenientes para reunirte, yo fui el que tuvo que mentir con el tema de estar enfermo, ahora tengo que mantener la mentira.

"Eso estuvo de más", pensó al instante.

Al segundo se había arrepentido, realmente no lo había pensado bien. Estaba enojado por tener que dejarlo así, pero más que nada, enojado con sigo mismo por no saberla manejar. Sabía que era el único momento que tenían para estar juntos y encima la estaban pasado muy bien, mejor que nunca. No sabía después cuando iban a poder verse así. Tanto les había costado arreglar y ahora era él quien arruinaba la salida. Ya estaba vestido y a punto de salir por la ventana. Suspiró frustrado y se iba a disculpar por lo que había dicho, estaba totalmente fuera de contexto y no tenía nada que ver, pero antes de que dijera algo, Bruce zanjó las cosas.

—Si te vas, Clark. No se te ocurra volver, no te voy a esperar —dijo en tono muy pacifico, pero su cara decía todo lo contrario, realmente daba miedo.

—Prometo que será rápido. Por favor, espérame. —Salió volando de la habitación, preocupado porque no deseaba marcharse así.

Un frustrado Bruce se tendió en la cama con los brazos extendidos. Estaba agotado del día que había transitado. Creía que la noche iba a ser mejor pasándola con el hombre de acero, y realmente lo fue, pero resultó con un final desastroso. A pesar de todo, lo entendía, él era torpe para algunas cosas, de naturaleza, pero en ese momento creyó que no era excusa para dejarlo como lo había dejado. Al instante tomó su celular y marcó un número.

—Avisa que al final voy a ir... Sí... En menos de una hora estoy. Prepara mi traje... Claro, el mismo. Que me pase a buscar el coche. Ahora te envío la dirección de donde estoy. Nos vemos.

Suspirando se levantó y se cambió para luego marcharse. Si no podía estar esa noche con él, tenía otros compromisos que atender.


	3. Sonrisa Falsa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es la continuación del anterior, narrando los hechos sucedidos con Bruce y Clark un mes atrás.

El Kryptoniano salió del hotel con mucho enojo y frustración. Pensaba llegar rápido a su casa para deshacerse cuanto antes de la mujer que había estropeado su noche: Lois. Aunque proyectaba su enfado con la joven, sabía que el único responsable de lo que había sucedido había sido él. Tenía que haber sido firme con la reportera y no dejarse llevar por su carácter insistente; o simplemente, no ocultarle que mantenía una relación con Bruce, aunque eso podría ser una bomba más grande y complicada de llevar. Suspiró desanimado por cómo había terminado su noche. Le había emocionado ver como el mayor se abría hacia él por primera vez. Al menos, había notado esos pequeños detalles como: lograr abrazarlo sin que el otro soltara su agarre, o que el mismo Bruce buscara besarlo; hasta en la intimidad había notado su entrega y deseo, cuando por lo general éste solía contenerse bastante. No quería ni pensar que las cosas entre ellos terminaran estropeándose por ese tonto altercado. Aun así, tenía esperanzas, quizás... y solo quizás, el caballero de la noche lo estaría esperando en el hotel, y él podría arreglar el haber terminado la cita así al regresar.

Una vez ya en su departamento, Superman se encontraba sentado en la cama dentro de las sabanas, y a su lado sentada en una silla, estaba Lois. Él simulaba su resfriado y pensaba con desesperación como apresurar el trámite entre los dos. Pero esa mujer estaba terriblemente preocupada por su amigo y no parecía que se marcharía pronto. Obviamente, ante las constantes preguntas de cómo se sentía, Superman repetía una y otra vez lo mismo, como si el redundar hiciera que el mensaje fuese captado más rápido.

—Te dije que estoy bien, sólo necesito descansar. Un resfriado simplemente se cura con cama. Verás cómo mañana me siento mejor —insistió restándole importancia.

—Lo sé, ¡pero tú nunca te enfermas! Realmente me preocupas, Villachica. Quería pasar para ver cómo estabas y darte una mano. Es difícil a veces vivir solo y no tener quien te auxilie cuando uno se siente mal. —Lois habló con sinceridad y le transmitió su cariño con una sonrisa—. Solo voy hacerte compañía por un rato y luego te dejaré descansar tranquilo. Ya llené tu heladera con algunas frutas y verduras.

La sonrisa de Clark en respuesta calmó a la joven reportera. Por fuera se mostraba amable y comprensivo, pero por dentro, la verdad estaba indignado al perder el tiempo allí pudiendo estar con Bruce. La simple idea de no poder decir la verdad, le estaba matando. Para colmo, la charla le parecía ir hacia más trabajo atrasado y se le sumaba a que de la nada, Lois sintió el deseo de cocinarle algo cuando él ya había comido. Pero era su culpa, nunca sabía cómo decirle que no y menos cuando se comportaba tan atenta. La frustración era tremenda, quería que se fuera cuanto antes, pero parecía que cuanto más lo deseaba, más se retrasaba su salida.

—Clark, hay algo que quiero ver en la tele que se está transmitiendo en este momento. ¿Puedo prenderla? —preguntó recordando ese hecho importante, mientras traía un plato en mano con algunos tentempiés.

"¡Haz lo que te dé la gana, vienes haciéndolo desde que entraste!", se dijo a sí mismo enojado y una arruga se le enmarcó en la frente por el ceño fruncido—. Claro, pon lo que tú quieras —contestó con sonrisa fingida, aflojando las facciones de su rostro.

Se repetía internamente que no debía proyectar su enojo.

Entusiasmada, Lois tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor para disponerse a ver el programa. Por su parte, Clark miró su plato con disgusto y decidió tragarse los bocadillos rápido para darle el gusto y que le viera comer. Probablemente al terminar, Lane decidiría que había sido suficiente y se marcharía. La mujer encantada con lo que transmitían, cada vez que aparecía algún famoso hacía comentarios sobre ellos. Kal-El no le interesaba la gente de la farándula, así que simplemente siguió ignorando el aparato y dejó el plato sobre su regazo. Miró su celular un par de veces, esperando a si Bruce le escribía algo, pero no había señales de él, y muy probablemente no las habría. Preocupado, soltó el móvil y se talló el rostro con un largo suspiro. Pero en cuanto reconoció una voz que le fue inconfundible salir de los altavoces, no pudo evitar dirigir su vista rápidamente hacia el televisor. Que sorpresa fue para él ver a la figura que estaba pavoneándose ante las cámaras.

—Así que Bruce Wayne al final se hizo presente. —La mujer parecía sorprendida de ver al multimillonario en la pantalla—. ¡Que bronca! Me hubiera encantado estar en esa fiesta. Lástima que el jefe dijo que no, que sólo podría ir a la próxima que es más importante. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de reportarlo! Tendré que ver qué sucede y afinar mis preguntas.

—No lo puedo creer.

—¡Igual yo! ¡Había dicho que no asistiría!

Clark estaba pasmado, tanto, que había dejado su boca ligeramente abierta. Por dentro pensaba que eso era una mentira, que tendría que ser un programa viejo en dónde él aparecía.

—¿Esto es en vivo? —preguntó todavía sin poderlo creer.

—¿Qué no lo sabes? —dijo extrañada al saber que su compañero ignoraba el gran acontecimiento que se estaba dando—. Claro que es en vivo. Todos los años Industrias Wayne organiza un evento de caridad sumamente importante e invita a distintos famosos y adinerados para participar del mismo —contaba emocionada, conociendo el caso a la perfección—. Un mes previo al evento, prepara una gran fiesta para convocar a todas las celebridades personalmente. La fecha de la misma había sido programada hace una semana atrás y por alguna razón la cambiaron para el día de hoy. Bruce Wayne es una de las figuras principales y la estrella del evento, no sabes las criticas terribles que recibió cuando anunció que no iba a estar presente. La prensa realmente fue muy dura con él. —Volvió su mirada al frente, viendo como el millonario se mostraba carismático y seductor como siempre—. Hizo bien en aparecer, no tenía más opción, sino iba a ser el ridículo. ¿Quién organiza una fiesta y no va a la misma?

Lois seguía hablando sobre el asunto, pero él ya no la escuchaba, solamente veía fijo al televisor percibiendo a Bruce tan encantador como siempre, rodeado de mujeres mientras hablaba a las cámaras sonriendo, con su acostumbrada falsedad. Y no pudo dejar de pensar en esas féminas que lo agarraban del brazo o la cintura, y se reían simpáticas a su lado. El plato que aún estaba sobre su regazo se partió a la mitad por la fuerza que ejerció Clark sobre el mismo, producto de la bronca de ver a esas señoritas tocarlo. Pero luego volvió a recordar lo que le había dicho la reportera y no pudo evitar sentir una terrible culpa.

"Había cancelado su asistencia al evento para salir conmigo", rumió por dentro y la angustia comenzó a carcomer su pecho.

Él se había jactado que había tenido que mentir y nunca imaginó el sacrificio que estaba haciendo Bruce. Había arriesgado su imagen exponiéndose a las críticas de todos sólo para sostener la promesa que esa noche iban a salir. No tenía idea de las posibles complicaciones que podía traerle la decisión que había tomado. Era una figura pública y no se comparaba con su estilo de vida tranquilo como reportero.

"Y yo le grité. Maldición, que estúpido fui. Necesito verlo. ¡Necesito hablar con él!", se repitió a sí mismo, enojado por su estupidez.

Clark tenía tanta bronca por haberse comportado tan indiferente que apretaba sus puños con fuerza, ignorando que Lois había recogido los restos rotos del plato y que se le había quedado mirando, esperando alguna reacción.

—¿Te sientes bien? No sé qué pasó con el plato, pero tú ni te diste cuenta. —Tomó su mano, preocupada.

—Estoy bien. Sólo algo cansado. Espero no te moleste, pero la verdad me gustaría recostarme y dormir algo. —Sus ojos suplicaron que se fuera.

—Claro, ya me he quedado de más. Lo siento, me iré ahora mismo y te dejaré descansar. Si necesitas algo llámame, sin dudar, yo vendré enseguida. —Acto seguido saludó a Clark con un beso en la mejilla, tomó sus cosas y se fue del lugar.

Al verla cruzar la puerta, el hombre de acero salió lo más veloz que pudo de su casa y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el evento. Aunque sabía que igualmente no iba a poder hablar con Bruce estando en ese lugar, necesitaba estar cerca para esperarlo. Además, si no era algún famoso o figura pública con mucha fortuna, la entrada le estaría prohibida. Y si aun así podía meterse al evento como reportero, tampoco iba a poder acercarse hasta donde estaba Batman para dialogar con él, ya que él constantemente suele estar rodeado de gente y probablemente lo ignoraría por completo.

____________________

Mientras tanto, Bruce se encontraba en la fiesta hablando con muchas personas. Todos estaban alegres con sus copas de vino charlando de los viajes, los lugares que conocían y de las cosas extravagantes que hacían. Por dentro, Batman se moría de fastidio, sólo estaba ahí porque Lucius Fox, director ejecutivo de empresas Wayne, le había insistido en que tenía que ir fuera lo que fuera; así que viendo la oportunidad de presentarse al verse cancelada su cita, lo hizo.

"Me quiero ir cuanto antes de aquí", pensó agobiado de tanto personaje pomposo y de las aburridas anécdotas de cada uno. Al menos le era gratificante saber que todas esas personas asistirían oficialmente al evento para recaudar fondos. La copa de vino que llevaba en su mano estaba intacta y la venía sosteniendo desde hacía rato solo para simular que bebía. No le apetecía nada de lo que servían allí y su mente sólo se centraba en volver a su casa. Por dentro no dejaba de preguntarse cuanto más iba a tener que aparentar, hasta que de repente su celular comenzó a sonar. Antes de tomarlo, dejo la copa de vino a uno de los mozos que circulaban por allí, luego agarró el aparato y al ver quién era el que estaba llamando arrugó su nariz con fastidio.

"No tengo ganas de hablar contigo ahora", se dijo a sí mismo y cortó enseguida la llamada.

Tras colgar el teléfono, el playboy recibió un mensaje de texto del Kryptoniano. "Bruce... por favor, contesta mi llamado", y nuevamente el celular sonó por largo rato. Seguido, otro mensaje llegó: "Vamos, Bruce, necesito hablar contigo".

El playboy miró su celular indignado y pensó: "¿Ahora se te ocurre querer hablarme? Lo hubieras pensado antes. Vete al demonio". Y guardó el dispositivo en su pantalón sin ningún remordimiento. Otros mensajes fueron llegando durante la velada y Batman los siguió ignorando por completo. No tenía intenciones de hablar con el súper hombre en ese momento, se sentía bastante irritado como para dirigirle la palabra. Cansado de escuchar constantemente los tonos de recibido, su rostro se contrajo furioso y apagó su celular.

Luego de varias horas, Bruce se sentía bastante cansado de haber hablado con más de diez personajes tontos en ese lugar. Su coeficiente intelectual estaba disminuyendo demasiado a su parecer, y consideraba que se había quedado lo suficiente como para callar a los molestos críticos que habían reprochado su anterior accionar. Así que, sin más, llamó a su chofer y fue directamente a su casa saludando previamente a todos y disculpándose por su pronta retirada. La excusa siempre era que tenía compromisos de alcoba que atender, y todos sabían interpretar que se trataba de alguna joven señorita. Al llegar a la entrada de su mansión, suspiró de alivio. Ingresó saludando a Alfred con un gesto cansado y no pronunció palabra; solo dirigió su caminar en silencio hasta su dormitorio.

Pensaba darse una simple ducha e irse a dormir.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar, fue sacarse el saco y aflojarse la corbata; por alguna razón ésta le estaba asfixiando, tanto simular lo estaba asfixiando. Mientras hacía eso sonreía para sí porque sabía que Superman se encontraba cerca. Siempre era lo mismo con él, nunca dejaba de insistir, y por esa razón, no dudó en llamarlo para que entrara. Quería que la noche acabara pronto para pasar al día siguiente.

—Ya sal de tu escondite que no logras engañar a nadie —dijo con voz tranquila mirando hacia la ventana. Un arrepentido Clark bajó volando y entró a la habitación como tantas otras veces lo había hecho—. ¿Cómo te enteraste del evento? Te vi rondando por ahí. —Mientras Bruce hablaba, se fue quitando la corbata y luego comenzó a desabrochar su camisa—. No digas nada, Lois.

Superman no pudo evitar tragar saliva al ver el torso desnudo de su amante. Volvió a concentrase y aclaró su mente para decir las palabras correctas.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo, quería disculparme. —Su rostro parecía nervioso, no podía sostener la mirada fulminante que le devolvía el mayor—. Lamento como terminó la noche entre nosotros. Realmente la estábamos pasando bien y lo arruiné. No debí haberme ido de esa manera. —Sonaba totalmente afligido.

El murciélago solo permaneció callado mirándolo y Superman se sintió incómodo por el ambiente tenso. Nunca sabía que pasaba por la cabeza del mayor, pero podía distinguir su enojo. Esos ojos parecían dagas que lo estaban atravesando; lo estaba matando con su silencio. El murciélago después de unos segundos decidió abrir su boca.

—¿Es eso sólo? —Desvió su mirada, se sentó en una silla y empezó a desatar sus zapatos. Luego se los retiró y tras esto se quitó las medias.

—No, también... no debí haberme comportado como un idiota al gritar, lo que dije no era correcto. No imaginaba lo que estabas haciendo por mí al faltar a ese evento. —Trató de buscar el contacto con la mirada, necesitaba saber que estaba pensando el señor de la noche a través de sus ojos; pero Bruce solo siguió acomodando la ropa que se había quitado sin pronunciar palabra.

Al rato, aclaró.

—No tenías por qué saberlo. Además, no era solo por ti, también era por mí. —Se dio vuelta y volvió a colocar su vista en los ojos del súper hombre. Pero su mirada ya no era de enfado, sus ojos ahora parecían entristecidos. Y tal acción no pudo acongojar más al corazón de Clark. Quería ir corriendo a abrazarlo y decirle mil veces que lo sentía, pero tenía que tantear terreno antes de tomar cualquier acción impulsiva—. Si no tienes nada más para decir... —Desabrochó su cinturón y lo dejó sobre la silla—... puedes irte.

Superman no supo que hacer. No quería irse así, dejando a un Bruce enojado y... ¿triste? Quería escuchar la voz del otro, que se quejara, que al menos lo insultara o le gritara. La reacción pacifica le era más dolorosa de aceptar que si le hubiera dado una patada en la cabeza, aunque obviamente ésta tampoco le hubiera hecho mucho daño.

—Yo... Bruce, no deseo marcharme así. Yo... —No sabía que palabras usar. Solo quería quedarse con él y hacerle olvidar lo que había pasado.

—Descuida Clark... disculpas aceptadas. —Batman miró sonriente hacia el hombre de acero con un rostro muy calmado, asombrándolo con esa reacción. ¿Realmente le estaba perdonando? Y cuando justo se estaba por acercar, la mano del mayor se alzó en alto—. Bien, que te haya disculpado no significa que te puedes quedar. Ya es hora de que te vayas. No te quiero cerca. —Sus ojos se oscurecieron y una sonrisa ladina se marcó en sus labios.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Alzó una ceja y dio un par de pasos hacia él.

—No es tan difícil. Que no te quiero cerca, Clark. —Se dio meda vuelta y se alejó.

El señor de la casa tomó su ropa, se encaminó hacia una habitación contigua y al entrar, quedó fuera de vista; Clark en seguida le siguió para encontrarlo guardar prolijamente su ropa en un compartimiento destinado a la lavandería.

—Dime al menos que estamos bien —tanteó mientras miraba al millonario hacer la tarea. Ya no le estaba gustando cómo iba la conversación—. Que al menos no hablas en serio.

El otro salió del cuarto empujándolo con el hombro al tenerlo obstruyendo su salida.

—Muy en serio. Y si no te vas ahora mismo no me quedará otra que obligarte. —Se quedó mirándolo y con la cabeza hizo señas hacia la ventana.

Clark no se movió, la decisión del mayor lo había dejado paralizado. Especialmente porque por su cabeza pasaban muchos desenlaces futuros y ninguno era bueno para la relación. Al no ver movimiento alguno, Bruce se acercó hasta una cómoda, de un cofre tomó una cadena hermosa color plata y se la colocó sobre la cabeza. El kryptoniano no entendió que estaba haciendo, pero en esos momentos, sólo pensaba que si Bruce no lo quería cerca podía entenderlo, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? Los tiempos de uno eran muy diferentes del otro. Eso podía significar meses y hasta más. La distancia podía representar el fin de la relación. Pero toda cavilación se detuvo al ver abrirse la joya que colgaba de su pecho. Ésta daba un resplandor verde y supo al instante lo que era al sentirse debilitado. Kryptonita... realmente Bruce estaba usando kryptonita.

Lentamente el murciélago se fue acercando al súper hombre, y éste perdiendo fuerzas, cayó de rodillas.

—Perece que te gusta que sea rudo. —Le habló acercándose y se agachó un poco para quedar casi frente a frente, dejando la piedra colgando cerca del rostro del afectado.

—Bruce... no seas cruel —dijo con una sonrisa. Ahí reconoció al caballero de la noche que minutos atrás estaba tapando su enojo con una máscara de rostro tranquilo.

El murciélago apoyó su mano en el hombro de Clark y con un fuerte empujón lo tiró de espaldas contra el suelo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y descansó su peso con las manos sobre el pecho para evitar que se moviera. Kent lo tenía tan cerca que podía sentir su calor, su respiración y sus latidos. Para tentarlo, el millonario comenzó a mover su cadera lentamente, volviéndolo una ¡tortura! Sus pelvis conectadas y esos movimientos lo estaban estimulando tanto, y él, era incapaz de mover un pelo. No había peor castigo que tenerlo tan cerca y no poderlo tocar. Clark trató de mover sus brazos, pero éstos solo temblaron del esfuerzo.

—Ya... haa, haa, di-dije que lo sentía, Bruce. Deja esa piedra, haa, haa. —Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, le estaba doliendo el tener la kryptonita tan cerca.

El playboy se acercó más y la roca comenzó a tocar el pecho de Superman. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de su amante, mirándolo tan profundo que Clark pudo distinguir el fuego en ellos, un fuego que indicaba una cosa distinta al enojo. Inclinándose más, se arrimó hasta los labios apetitosos, miró su boca jadeante y con su pulgar, recorrió el contorno lentamente, deleitándose en el proceso, introduciendo el dedo dentro de su boca para luego llevarla a la suya y lamer el pulgar. Kansas estaba tan encendido que se encontraba en todo momento a la expectativa, esperando la siguiente reacción, disfrutando los pequeños detalles. Hata que por fin su pareja arrimó sus labios abiertos para lograr la ansiada unión. Su lengua anhelante se fundió con la suya y degustó lentamente su interior. A pesar del dolor que le causaba la kryptonita, Clark se deleitaba con el contacto del otro, disfrutando, intentando corresponderle, aunque lo hacía torpemente. Lo deseaba tanto y se sentía tan frustrado por no poder devolverle el beso como deseaba que gruñó en respuesta.

Al poco tiempo Bruce alejó su rostro y recorrió nuevamente sus dedos sobre los labios del menor. Éste lucho al ver que el otro había separado el enlace entre sus bocas y con mucho esfuerzo lo tomó de la nuca y lo trajo hasta sí para volver a besarle. La gema fue cubierta de inmediato liberando toda tención del cuerpo que tenía debajo, y Bruce le besó con más energía y violencia. Mordió con intensidad los labios que aun temblaban y se sumergió una vez más para continuar con el ardiente beso. Si la piel del kryptoniano no fuera dura, hubiera partido su labio sin lugar a dudas. Al estar la roca oculta por el plomo que la cubría, Superman pudo respirar mejor, intensificó el juego entre sus bocas y alzó su mano para intentar tocar el rostro del mayor mientras sus labios seguían unidos. Al notar esto, Bruce enseguida se separó forzosamente de la unión, controlando los impulsos que le pedían a gritos seguir.

—Este va a ser tu castigo —dijo al oído del otro en un susurro antes de levantarse y tomar distancia—. No me hagas repetirlo dos veces Clark. No tengo ganas de ver tu rostro por ahora. Así que te recomiendo que te vayas. —Mientras decía esto, comenzó a dirigirse hacia el baño—. Te dejo recuperarte mientras me doy una ducha. Espero que, al salir, ya te hayas marchado. —Y dando una mirada asesina se metió a la habitación para cerrar con un fuerte portazo.

"Esa actitud... realmente a veces da miedo. Pero aquel beso fue...", pensó el súper hombre mientras ponía sus dedos sobre su boca; aun podía sentir la intensidad que le había quedado en los labios.

A pesar de la reacción del otro, Clark se sentía sumamente feliz y lleno de dicha. ¡Después de aquél beso! ¿cómo iba a mantener la distancia? Estaba contento de que no se guardara todo para dentro como siempre lo hacía. Generalmente frente a una discusión, Bruce ponía su cara sin expresión y las cosas seguían su curso, sin mostrar absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza o por su corazón. Así que le alegraba ver los sentimientos de su pareja, aunque fuera un poco. Actuando de esa manera, significaba que él le importaba, que también le había afectado la discusión, que no le era indiferente y... ¡que lo deseaba! Además, no expresaba que no lo quería ver más, le había dicho, "por ahora". Eso quería decir que después que se le pasara el enfado, seguramente las cosas podrías seguir su curso. Tenía que soportar... "su castigo".

Aún tendido en el suelo, el rostro de Clark mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así echado, recuperando fuerzas, pero más que nada se había quedado pensando en todo lo que había sucedido.

—¿Por qué la cara de feliz cumpleaños? —preguntó salido del baño, con los brazos apoyados en la cintura y mirando al hombre que aún estaba tendido en el suelo.

Bruce se encontraba con su torso desnudo y sólo llevaba una toalla cubriendo sus partes íntimas. Por su cuerpo corrían gotas de agua que se iban deslizando por todos lados, en un gesto que a Clark le fue sumamente seductor. Superman se enderezó del suelo, pero permaneció sentado. Le regaló su mejor sonrisa llena de un profundo afecto.

—Porque me haces feliz, Bruce. —Sonrió tiernamente.

El otro abrió los ojos sorprendido, no se esperaba esa respuesta del menor, por el contrario, creyó que cuando saliera del baño éste ya no se encontraría. Siempre le sorprendía cuan obstinado era a pesar de las tantas veces que lo rechazaba. Y recordó que, gracias a su insistencia y perseverancia, era que estaban juntos. Sin importarle cualquier actitud que tomara, él otro estaba siempre a su lado, firme.

—Eres raro. —Bruce atinó a decir frente a esa afirmación.

—Es una manera de verlo. —Se levantó del suelo y tuvo intenciones de acercársele, pero al ver que el otro daba un paso hacia atrás, se quedó en el lugar. Antes de que le pudiera decir algo, Kal-El se elevó y tomó distancia arrimándose a la salida de la habitación. Parado en el marco de la ventana lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más... llevarás ese accesorio? —preguntó ansioso.

—No lo sé, depende. —Sonrió, tomó la joya entre sus dedos y jugó con ella—. Digamos que no lo pensé. —Soltó la toalla para dejar al descubierto su cuerpo enteramente desnudo y se puso a secar el cabello.

Otra vez Superman tragó saliva. Sí que era un tormento que se mostrara así ante él y no permitirle acercarse.

—¿Aunque ya pedí disculpas? —Sonrió pícaro.

—Que haya acepado tus disculpas no significa que no siga enojado. Ya vete. —Insistió cerrando los ojos e hizo señas con la mano para que se marchara.

—Bien, voy a irme por ahora. Pero... —Hizo una pausa y miró con deseo al murciélago. Era un pecado ver a ese hombre parado de esa manera tan sexy, distinguiendo como las gotas de agua caían delicadamente por todo su cuerpo—... espero verte pronto. —Sonrió.

—No lo sé. —Ante la contestación, Superman suspiró y se dio media vuelta para marcharse—. Ya veremos —dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero gracias al súper oído del Kryptoniano, lo pudo escuchar claramente.

Sin decir más nada, el hombre de acero tomó vuelo y se alejó del lugar con una alegría que lo desbordaba. Todo indicaba que no sería por mucho tiempo.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno! Que difícil fue editar esto! La verdad es que como eran mis primeros capítulos, había mucho que me gustó retocar y corregir en esta nueva edición. Trato de no meterle mucha mano, porque, bueno, debería dejar la esencia de lo que fue mi forma de escribir en aquel entonces; pero no lo pude evitaaar! Me tiento en meterle mano y emprolijar un poco de más! Me doy cuenta cuando vuelvo en mis pasos, lo mucho que he aprendido y crecido en la escritura. Ya lo irán notando ustedes a medidas que avancemos en los capítulos. Por ahora, lo dejaré como está. No quiero seguir retocando mi historia y que se pierda esa "inocencia", podríamos decir XD


	4. La espera Eterna

De vuelta al presente. Mansión Wayne.

La luz del amanecer se colaba en el cuarto principal indicando que ya había amanecido. A Bruce no le gustaba, y mucho menos mientras dormía, así que siempre mantenía sus cortinas cerradas para evitar la claridad del sol. Se encontraba profundamente dormido, tendido en su cama, y su respiración era lenta y tranquila. A su lado estaba parado un hombre que suspiraba de frustración y se tallaba la nuca, meditando si su próximo accionar sería el correcto. Volvió a mirar su reloj por tercera vez y con otro suspiro salió de la habitación. No tardó mucho en volver y en sus manos traía un vaso con agua que parecía estar helada por cómo transpiraba el vidrio. Volvió a acercarse al murciélago y dudó unos instantes, hasta que tomó valor. Fue así como vertió el contenido del vaso directamente sobre el rostro del millonario. Éste se levantó rápidamente tosiendo y miró al hombre a su lado, extrañado, y un tanto indignado.

—¡¿Qué te sucede Alfred?! ¿Por qué me tiras agua? —Tomó la toalla que le ofrecía y comenzó a secar su rostro.

—Le juro señor que intenté despertarlo por todos los medios posibles. Hoy es un día muy importante y me hizo jurar que lo haría levantarse de la cama a las siete, a como diera lugar. —Recibió la toalla de regreso.

Alfred se acercó hasta la ventana para correr las cortinas dejando que la luz inundara todo el cuarto. Bruce instantáneamente entrecerró sus ojos, tanta luz no le permitía ver bien y se quedó en silencio, tratando de adaptar su vista. Apenas si podía conectar las frases que había oído, estaba tan cansado que todavía no se hallaba en tiempo y espacio. Se rascó un poco la cabeza y trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

—Dios, ¿son las siete? Dormí, sólo 4 horas. —Se frotó los ojos y apenas pudo mantenerlos entreabiertos—. ¿Por qué te pedí que me despertaras a esta hora? —Todavía estaba tan adormilado que prefirió hablarle con los párpados cerrados.

—Hoy es el gran evento de caridad, señor. Usted es el organizador y el anfitrión del mismo. Todavía faltan varios detalles que terminar y el señor Fox lo requiere en la oficina cuanto antes.

—Claro... es verdad. En qué mal momento vino a caer el evento. —Volvió a recostarse.

Alfred se le quedó mirando unos segundos y volvió a ver la respiración pesada. Arrugó su cara, penoso. Se sentía mal por tener que obligarlo a levantase sabiendo que necesitaba descansar después de los días que había permanecido trabajando sin parar. Generalmente su señor estaba acostumbrado a quedarse hasta la madrugada todas las noches. Usualmente con dormir sólo un par de horas le alcanzaba, pero cuando permanecía días despierto y por fin podía agarrar sueño, éste podía estar un día entero recuperándose. Le gustaba la idea de hacerlo quedar un poco más, pero recordaba que días atrás había sido insistente no dejarlo dormir más de las siete.

—Descuida Alfred, no me he dormido. Sólo necesito... acostumbrar la vista. En seguida me levanto. —Tapó su cara con el pliegue de su codo.

—Menos mal, señor, no quería tener que llegar a una medida más drástica. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir, pero mientras, vigilaba a su amo.

Bruce se sonrió. ¿Qué le haría si se quedaba nuevamente dormido? Lo que se imaginaba le divertía en la cabeza y la media sonrisa permaneció en su rostro.

—Me alegro que mi cometario le divierta, pero realmente no quiero tener que volver a hacer algo así. Estaré esperándolo abajo con el desayuno listo, señor.

—Muchas gracias, en un rato bajo. Ah, necesito saber, ¿alguna novedad de lo que pedía ayer? —Lo miró unos segundos, esperando una respuesta.

—Todavía no, Amo Bruce, en cuanto tenga noticias le avisaré.

—Bien, gracias. —Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fastidio y arrugó su nariz.

El mayordomo salió de la habitación.

Batman quería tener información lo antes posible para poder ocuparse del cargamento que esperaban. No deseaba estar a último momento y que se le mezclara sus obligaciones con él evento. Inevitablemente iba a tener que retirarse antes ese día, pero conociéndose, no le gustaba tener que especular y actuar sobre la marcha. Eso siempre traía problemas. Miró a su lado unos segundos y pasó su mano por encima de las sábanas. Trataba de recordar cómo había terminado la noche junto con Kal, pero solo supo que de un momento a otro se había quedado dormido. Hizo una mueca de frustración.

"Así que al final se fue... Y eso que prometió quedarse...", pensó mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Suspiró cansado y después de unos minutos se sentó en la cama. Se estaba cayendo de sueño, pero la obligación como playboy filántropo llamaba. Además, estaba muy interesado en ese evento de caridad. Iban a ir muchos adinerados para ofrecer sus bienes a servicio de varias instituciones a las que les hacían falta fondos, y eso era lo más importante. En seguida se levantó y después de ducharse bajó a desayunar. Luego, un poco más despabilado gracias al agua caliente y al desayuno, se dirigió hacia su oficina en Industrias Wayne.

____________________

El porte de Bruce atraía a todos cuando lo veían pasar. No acostumbraba a aparecerse por las oficinas, pero cuando lo hacía, tantos hombres como mujeres no podían evitar darse vuelta a mirar y quedarse un rato viendo la estela que dejaba. Tan perfectamente vestido, sus cabellos correctamente arreglados y la forma en cómo se desplazaba eran totalmente exclusivos de él. Además, cuando salía de la vista de los otros, estos inevitablemente se ponían a cuchichear sobre él. Seguro sobre sí mismo, el empresario se paseaba por él lugar conociendo cada rincón de su empresa. A la mayoría les parecía intimidante su persona a pesar de la sonrisa simulada con la que se dirigía hacia ellos. Su energía era realmente evidente y hasta el menos avispado podía sentirla. Solía dar vueltas por el piso cada vez que asistía, pero Fox lo requería cuanto antes en la oficina. Sabía que había mucha información de la cual tenía que estar al tanto antes de que el evento se diera lugar. Al fin y al cabo, él era el principal organizador del mismo. Al entrar a su despacho Fox estaba parado con muchos papeles en la mano, y de inmediato, lo miró con enfado y señaló una silla indicándole que tomara asiento.

—Llega tarde señor Wayne. —Al observar con detalle su cara pudo notar sus ojeras—. ¿Noche difícil? —preguntó por su rostro cansado.

—Como cualquier otra. Sabes que me gusta trasnochar, no me puedo resistir ante las bellezas que el ocaso atrae. —Sólo sonrío y tomó asiento.

Detrás de él entró una secretaria de cabellos rubios y ondulados. Era una mujer hermosa con un cuerpo envidiable. Permaneció en la puerta que había quedado abierta pidiendo permiso para entrar. Tras un gesto de Fox, ingresó a la oficina y le dio en mano más papeles. Sonriendo encantada de ver al multimillonario, lo miró algo nerviosa y las mejillas se le volvieron rosadas. Todas las chicas que trabajaban como secretarias de Wayne eran realmente atractivas, las elegía así apropósito, aunque ésta trabajaba más con Fox que con el mismo dueño de la empresa.

—Buenos días señor Wayne, ¿Desea algo? —La chica preguntó con voz seductora y dejó sus labios levemente abiertos; señal totalmente sugerente de insinuación que Bruce notó al instante.

—Un café doble bien fuerte, por favor. —Le devolvió una sonrisa radiante y su rostro parecía iluminarse.

—E-en seguida señor —respondió nerviosa, aún más sonrojada, y se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar.

Fox levantó la mano en señal de pedirle algo, pero la dama había salido rápido para hacer la acción pedida.

—Cuando tú estás parece que yo no existiera —dijo con resignación y se sentó en frente del hombre. Le tendió un par de papeles sobre el escritorio.

—Es mi encanto natural Lucius, no lo puedo evitar. —Se reclinó en su silla y entrelazó los dedos apoyándolos sobre su regazo.

El moreno alzó una ceja y acto seguido comenzó a reír a carcajadas; siempre Bruce hacía comentarios que le divertían. Sabía muy bien que constantemente fingía su conducta y que sus actividades nocturnas diferían con lo que él aparentaba, así que oír este tipo de acotaciones, le entretenía. Nunca se dio la oportunidad de explicitar la verdad, pero él prefería que las cosas se mantuvieran así, solo con insinuaciones. Secándose las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos volvió a tomar sus papeles y decidió centrarse en lo que les correspondía.

—Bueno, a lo que nos compete, señor Wayne. Lo que acabo de pasarle es una lista de invitados. Debe leerla cuidadosamente. Sé que no llegará a conocer a todos, pero al menos debe estar al tanto de sus nombres y sus oficios, para que cuando se presenten con usted, sepa con quien está tratando.

Bruce ojeaba las hojas y notó que realmente había muchos invitados. Suspiró de alivio. La decisión de hacer una fiesta previa invitándoles tuvo muy buena repercusión.

—La lista está dividida para que pueda identificar a los famosos, artistas, empresarios, políticos, etc. También hay una lista de invitados especiales como reporteros, periodistas y todo personal de los medios. Cada empresa mediática aportó una suma de dinero estándar para que puedan tener acceso al evento y realizar sus notas. Obviamente el dinero que invirtieron está destinado para los fondos.

—Perfecto. —Echó un vistazo nuevamente a la lista y notó el incremento de algunos invitados—. Por lo que veo hay muchos políticos nuevos que se apuntaron para venir, sólo les interesa hacer campaña y pavonearse enfrente de las cámaras. —Bruce comentó mientras bajaba los papeles sobre el escritorio.

—Obviamente. Varios de los presentes vienen por intereses personales. Los políticos no son los menos. Pero eso no es de nuestra incumbencia. Mientras aporten para las fundaciones, la razón por la que estén presentes nos tiene que tener sin cuidado. Además, hay otra gran mayoría que se acerca con convicciones genuinas.

—Lo sé, por suerte no son la mayoría. Evitemos que Industrias Wayne quede pegado a cualquier campaña política. No debe haber ningún indicio de que estemos a favor de algún partido u otro. —Sus ojos se mostraron serios sobre el asunto. Pensar en los corruptos que iban a asistir le daba nauseas. Conocía a la mayoría y ninguno era trigo limpio.

—Descuide, en eso estamos totalmente de acuerdo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Había un tema en la cabeza de Bruce que venía rondando y lo tenía algo preocupado. Por eso no dudo en sacarlo cuanto antes.

—Necesito saber de otro tema. ¿Qué tal la seguridad del edificio? Cuéntame qué medidas tomaron al respecto. —Su pregunta era inevitable. A pesar de que estaba en su papel de playboy filántropo no podía dejar su máscara de murciélago y ocuparse de esas cosas.

—El lugar está bien resguardado. Hay cámaras de seguridad en todo el edificio. Personal competente y, y usted no debería preocuparse de saber estas cosas. Deje que los que saben se ocupen del asunto. Lo que le concierne a usted son los sociales, y en eso es en lo que nos vamos a concentrar.

La cara de Bruce se contrajo, no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Sabía que su papel ahí era sólo lo social, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por cosas como esa. Aun así, no tenía intenciones en ponerse a discutir con Lucius sobre el asunto, era perder tiempo y energía. Ya en su cabeza se había hecho una nota mental de que revisaría el tema en cuanto se desocupara. En eso entra la secretaria con el café y distendió el ambiente; ambos se habían quedado seriamente mirando en silencio por unos segundos. La dama había notado la tensión, dejó el café sobre el escritorio y salió deprisa del lugar. Después de que la chica se retirara el murciélago relajó su expresión y tomó la taza para beber un sorbo largo.

—Bien, como tú digas. Continuemos con lo que nos incumbe entonces. —Relajó más su rostro al disfrutar del brebaje negro y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Luego tomó otros papeles que le tendía y alzó su ceja al ver su escritorio lleno.

—Me llama la atención que no insista —dijo Lucius con cara extrañada, notando la reacción pasiva del otro que generalmente no cedía tan fácilmente—. Pero me alegra que podamos centrarnos en esto.

—Es que tienes razón. No sé nada sobre el tema. Si tú dices que está todo controlado confío en ti. Ahora dime... —Trató de cambiar el tema—...tenemos tanta tecnología, WayneTech es líder en el área. ¿Y tú me traes papeles? Podríamos estar usando el celular o una Tablet al menos. Me hubieras descargado la información allí. Hasta podría haberme quedado en mi casa y recibir los datos por e-mail. Yo los hubiera estudiado. Estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

Lucius volvió a reír a carcajadas a lo que Bruce frunció el señor.

—Siempre me divierten sus comentarios señor Wayne. Dígame, ¿qué otro asunto más importante tiene que ocuparse más que del evento al cual usted organizó? Además, hay cosas que prefiero a la antigua. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver la cara del héroe frustrada por su comentario. No viendo respuesta por parte del otro prosiguió—: Bien, si no tiene nada que objetar, la lista que le pasé recién es sobre los platos que se van a servir. Están detallados todas y cada una de las entradas, aperitivos, platos principales, postres y las bebidas que los acompañan. —Por poco se vuelve a reír al ver la casi boca abierta que tenía el empresario.

—Es una broma. ¿Realmente tengo que saber que van a servir en toda la noche? —preguntó indignado.

—Obviamente usted tiene que estar al tanto de las cosas que le van a ofrecer a sus invitados.

Batman suspiró cansado. Seriamente le parecía que estaba perdiendo su tiempo en vez de ocuparse de lo importante, como era el tráfico de personas que se estaba dando en el puerto. Tenía que apurar aquella reunión si quería volver a sus asuntos cuanto antes.

—A ver, dime Lucius, ¿qué otras cosas del evento debo saber? Sólo para hacerme una idea. —Miró con cara sufrida.

—Bueno, debe estar al tanto del esquema del cronograma, las actividades que se van a desarrollar, el entretenimiento que vamos a ofrecer, las subastas de los distintos artículos y otras tantas cosas más. Recuerde que es un evento que marcará a Industrias Wayne para el futuro. Todo debe salir a la perfección. Esto tiene que estar garantizado para que en futuras ocasiones más gente se sume a la causa. Además, estarán filmando en vivo y no hay detalle que deba escapársele. Aparte de que en pantalla va a figurar la suma que se irá acumulando mientras los presente vayan haciendo las distintas donaciones, usted debe ir anunciando en cada bloque como van las cifras. Tendremos llamadas telefónicas haciendo donaciones a través de los celulares o teléfonos también y... —Lucius fue interrumpido por el playboy con el gesto de su mano.

—Bien. No perdamos el tiempo entonces. Continuemos. —Suspiró y miró por primera vez la lista de comidas.

Estaba totalmente resignado, no había manera de escapar y tampoco debía. Tenía en claro que marcar la diferencia no solo se hacía vistiendo su armadura de murciélago, sino también colaborando con la sociedad desde su privilegiada posición. Y Lucius tenía razón con respecto a que debía ser un éxito el evento si quería contar con más personas para la próxima vez que se realizara. Así que se concentró lo mejor posible para absorber toda la información que el otro le exigía saber.

Estuvieron un buen rato con la tarea, tanto así que no salieron de la oficina y almorzaron allí mismo. Podrían haber estado mucho más tiempo si no fuera porque Batman había recibido una llamada por parte de Alfred. Inmediatamente supo que lo que estaba esperando estaba listo, así que, apresurando su tarea, le prometió a Fox que terminaría de estudiar los últimos detalles en su mansión y se fue con la excusa que necesitaba tiempo para prepararse para la ocasión.

____________________

El evento había comenzado sin ningún imprevisto. Todo estaba saliendo tal cual había sido planeado. El anfitrión estuvo puntal y listo para recibir a los invitados. Los medios habían estado presentes antes cubriendo la totalidad del evento, haciendo notas y sacando fotos a los que iban llegando. Dentro del edificio, la sala principal era amplia y muy luminosa. A un costado, en un escenario había una orquesta sonando en vivo con música suave y placentera. El decorado era excepcional, todo detalle cuidado minuciosamente. El servicio de comida era impecable; lo que ofrecían era de primerísima calidad y los mozos que servían tenían la mejor de las etiquetas. Las cámaras de los medios estaban ubicadas en un sector restringido desde donde podían tener acceso para filmar todo lo que sucedía allí dentro. Todo el gasto del evento estaba a cargo de Industrias Wayne y cada uno de los asistentes había pagado una suma cuantiosa a modo de donación básica para estar allí presentes. Luego podían seguir aportando en las distintas actividades que se realizarían durante la noche.

En una primera instancia sólo se prestaba para hacer sociales dando lugar a que fueran llegando los demás invitados. Bruce Wayne recorría el gran salón saludando a todos los presentes y quedándose a platicar con algunos; otros tantos asistentes eran presentados al millonario por Lucius que no dejaba escapar detalle de los posibles contactos con los cuales les serviría a la Industria.

—Debo felicitarlo, Lucius. La música, el decorado... todo ha sido perfectamente seleccionado. —No podía evitar señalar y admirar cómo estaban preparadas las cosas.

—Felicítese a usted, señor Wayne, todo ha sido tomado en cuenta gracias a sus elecciones. —Apoyó su mano en su hombro y le dio una palmada.

El murciélago no pudo evitar reír. No se sentía para nada responsable sobre esos detalles, sólo su dinero era lo que él había aportado.

—Demos gracias entonces que el azar tiene buen gusto. —Saludó con un gesto a Fox y continuó con su recorrido.

De un momento a otro, al darse vuelta, una joven reportera interceptó al hombre de la noche con papel y lapicera en mano. Su expresión estaba llena de astucia y deseo por indagar cuanto pudiera del que tenía enfrente.

—Señor Wayne, Lois Lane del Diario el Planeta. —La mujer tendió su mano para saludarlo.

—La recuerdo bien señorita Lane, en una ocasión cuando fui a Metrópolis. —Tomó su mano y le dio un beso en esta.

La mujer se sonrojó y acomodó su garganta para hablar. Como tantas otras mujeres que caían rendida a los pies del hombre de ojos azules, ella no era la excepción

—Mi compañero Clark Kent y yo estamos aquí para hacerle algunas preguntas. Sé que no dispone de mucho tiempo, pero seré breve. —Estaba entusiasmada con comenzar a hablar que ni siquiera le había dado oportunidad a que su compañero salude.

Clark estaba allí parado usando un buen traje de fiesta y esos lentes característicos suyos que "ocultaban su identidad". No parecía estar muy cómodo, no porque no estuviera acostumbrado a este tipo de eventos a los cuales generalmente Lois lo arrastraba, sino que estaba incomodo por estar frente al hombre al cual le había roto una promesa.

—S-señor Wayne, un gusto volverlo a ver. —Tímidamente ofreció su mano para saludar al anfitrión.

Batman era intimidante, pero en este aspecto social, Bruce Wayne lo era más. Ignoró por completo el brazo tendido del reportero y ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. Ya lo había hecho antes, generalmente actuaba así en público, pero dudaba si su accionar era por esta razón, o porque se había marchado la noche anterior.

—Me imagino que tendrá muchas preguntas más, señorita Lane. No quiero ser descortés e interrumpirla, pero dada mi agenda actual, me obligan a correr de aquí para allá. Si así lo desea, puedo ofrecerle un espacio en mi agenda y disponer para usted una entrevista exclusiva para que pueda realizar su nota. Mientras tanto, seguramente hay muchos otros invitados a los cuales deseará entrevistar. —Nuevamente esa sonrisa falsa y encantadora se mostraba en su rostro. Mientras le hablaba, no había soltado su mano que sostenía delicadamente y a la cual acariciaba con el pulgar.

Superman no pudo evitar ponerse rígido frente a tal invitación. Escucharlo hablar tan cortésmente, de manera sensual y verlo mantener aquel contacto, lo estaba sulfurando. No le gustaba que se manejara así, y mucho menos en su presencia, aunque sabía que fingía, le molestaba igual. Por el contrario, la cara de Lois se iluminó y la idea le fascinó. Qué mejor que tener al playboy para ella sola y hartarlo de preguntas. Pero las intenciones de Batman eran sacarse a la mujer de encima, no estaba de humor como para ponerse a hablar con ella en ese momento, así que había usado todos sus recursos como playboy para no tener que dialogar con aquella mujer.

—Me parece una idea fantástica señor Wayne, haré que el Daily Planet se ponga en contacto con su gente y acuerden una cita. Así podré preguntarle sobre el evento tanto como quiera. —Habiendo conseguido su exclusiva, su mirada ya se encontraba centrada en su próximo objetivo. Así que, sin más, saludó amablemente al anfitrión y se dirigió al hombre que estaba entrando dejando solos al reportero y al millonario.

Por fin Bruce le dirigió la mirada. Su porte era magnifico y su figura hacía sentir pequeño al hombre más fuerte de mundo. Clark se puso más nervioso aún sin saber qué decir. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos sin comentar nada. Superman no sabía si el otro estaba resentido o no, pero era difícil de saber estando allí. El otro no iba a mencionarle nada con tanta gente alrededor y lo más probable era que lo ignorara o se fuera sin decir nada. El héroe de Gotham por su lado, tenía su cabeza ocupada con tantas cosas que no tenía energías como para reclamarle nada. Además, mucho quejarse no podía siendo que esta vez él se había quedado dormido en el momento de intimidad. Habiéndose prolongado el silencio, el anfitrión suspiró y dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero fue tomado del brazo por el otro evitando que se fuera.

—Espera, Bruce, lamento haberme ido esta madrugada. Yo... —No sabía si eso lo detendría, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

A pesar de que había mucha gente, afortunadamente era unos más del montón y nadie estaba particularmente cerca de ellos, dándoles así la oportunidad de que pudieran platicar sin ser oídos. Bruce se detuvo y se giró a verle.

—Descuida, no tengo nada para decirte Clark. Habrás tenido tus razones. —Su rostro mostró sinceridad.

El Kryptoniano soltó el agarre, y viendo la franqueza con la que el otro hablaba, se quedó pensativo. Se esperaba otro tipo de reacción recordando cómo había sido la última vez que habían chocado. Aunque las circunstancias habían sido diferentes, esta vez había temido que tal vez fuera peor; pero su reacción fue contraria a lo que se esperaba.

—¿Realmente no estás enojado? Espera. ¿Acaso... llevas algún accesorio en particular hoy? —preguntó expectante. Esa podría ser una opción que no descartaba y la duda comenzó a carcomer su estómago.

Los ojos de Bruce se abrieron ante la sorpresa. Claro, como iba a olvidarse Superman de aquella cadena. Recordaba divertido el último encuentro cuando la usó. Era obvio que el otro estaba prevenido. Seguramente, pensaba que con lo ocurrido podría usarla de nuevo.

—Hmph, descuida. Esta vez no. —Rio por dentro, pero por fuera solo mostró una leve sonrisa.

El cuerpo del reportero se aflojó. Inconscientemente se había puesto duro frente a la idea de que usara esa joya otra vez. No quería tener que esperar más tiempo para estar cerca del hombre que amaba. Ya no lo iba a volver a tolerar. Un mes para él había sido demasiado. Feliz viendo que las cosas se habían aclarado no pudo evitar sonreír y exhalar una bocanada de aire.

—Bien, me alegro. No quería volver a tener que esperar tanto tiempo para verte. Por eso mismo le hablé a Lois de nosotros.

"¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!", gritó por dentro, pero usó todas sus facultades para controlarse y no exteriorizarlo—. ¿Cómo que... le contaste de nosotros? —Trató de sonar calmado, pero no lo lograba.

—Bueno si... no específicamente. Sólo sabe que estoy saliendo con alguien. Se sorprendió bastante la verdad, pero necesitaba saberlo, si no tenía que estar ocultándolo todo el tiempo. Digamos que estaba comenzando a molestarme bastante las interrupciones. No van a volver a suceder.

Inmediatamente Bruce respiró profundo. Ahora era él el que había estado tensionado y había puesto duro su cuerpo.

—¿Frustrado? —Ya más tranquilo, volvió a centrarse y una mueca divertida se formó en sus labios.

—No te das una idea —dijo acercándosele al rostro.

La distancia era lo suficiente para lograr una mayor intimidad, pero no tanto como para insinuar algo sospechoso, sabía que todavía estaban en público y no quería incomodar al anfitrión de la fiesta. Rozó sus dedos con la mano del otro y pudo notar como el cuerpo de Bruce se estremeció.

—Quizás, la próxima tengamos más suerte. —La voz de Bruce era baja, casi inaudible. Un brillo se presentó en sus ojos. Sentía sus labios secos y pasó la lengua sobre ellos para mojarlos. No podía reprimir el sentirse así, pero se contenía ya que no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

—Claro, ¿esta noche? —preguntó interesado. Deseaba hacerlo suyo, y una necesidad de besarlo se generó en su abdomen al verle relamerse los labios. La necesidad del contacto era desesperante.

—Podría ser... pero antes tengo otras obligaciones. Tal vez cuando termine mi otro trabajo. —Desvió rápidamente su mano y volvió a tomar postura de playboy filántropo—. El evento recién comienza, le recomiendo que disfrute del servicio y las actividades. Por mi parte me retiro, debo seguir recibiendo invitados. Hasta luego, señor Kent. —Apartó la vista y se alejó de él al instante.

Uno de los dos debía mantener la distancia, porque la química que estaban generando era innegable; ninguno estaba en condiciones de resistir mucho más, lo sabían. Y aunque no querían, nuevamente debían esperar un poco más. Así era tener que lidiar con sus dos mundos.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Juego Limpio

El evento de caridad estaba saliendo a la perfección. Los invitados estaban satisfechos con todo lo que ofrecían y reían gustosos disfrutando de las conversaciones, la comida y la música. Por momentos se liberaba la pista y los deseosos por bailar tenían música acorde para hacerlo; en otros ratos, la pista era utilizada para mostrar espectáculos de artistas que revelaban sus trucos o habilidades, y algunos músicos que interpretaban sus canciones. Todo era parte del entretenimiento que ofrecía Industrias Wayne para los concurrentes.

En un sector del salón se exponían diferentes artículos que iban a ser subastados esa misma noche. Había pinturas de grandes artistas contemporáneos que habían donado su arte para la caridad; también ofrecían objetos valiosos como ser instrumentos de algunos famosos músicos o prendas de personalidades mundialmente reconocidas; todo ofrecido gratuitamente para que lo recaudado estuviera a disposición de las fundaciones. Todo un trabajo de seguimiento, investigación y recolección se había realizado para que estos diferentes donativos estuvieran presentes ese día para la subasta; y, a decir verdad, tuvieron mucho éxito. Había varios adinerados realmente muy interesados en los objetos que se exhibían y todos pujaron con animosidad para obtener aquel valioso artículo. Afortunadamente, todo lo expuesto fue pagado por los invitados a un excelente precio, subiendo el monto total de lo recaudado a un número importante.

____________________

En un sector del lugar se encontraban los dos reporteros del Daily Planet charlando sobre a quienes habían ido a entrevistar y los datos que habían recolectado de todo el evento, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un señor de traje que parecía ser parte del personal que trabajaba esa noche. Éste se le acercó a Lois y la llamó retirándola a un lugar apartado, saliendo de la vista del súper hombre con la excusa de ofrecerle participar en el evento. Ella fue toda gustosa y cuando regresó volvió con una sonrisa amplia de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué sucede Lois? Pareces rebosante de alegría. —Se arrimó hacia ella, intrigado. Clark la miraba extrañado, ¿qué sería lo que la hacía tan feliz?

—Me invitaron a una actividad que van a realizar en unos minutos, fui elegida junto a otras mujeres. Estaremos a disposición del público para que un afortunado nos invite a salir. El mayor postor se lleva el derecho de una cita. ¡¿No es eso fantástico?! Ojalá que Bruce Wayne puje por mí, me encantaría salir con él fuera de los compromisos laborales. —Su cara estaba colorada por la idea, fuera de su trabajo, el millonario le parecía demasiado exótico e interesante para platicar.

—Me alegro por ti Lois. Seguramente cualquier caballero estaría gustoso de salir contigo. —Acomodó sus lentes, nervioso, desde el puente de su nariz.

—Sí, bueno, ya debo irme. Está a punto de comenzar. Solo venía para avisarte. —Lo saludó con un beso y nuevamente se fue destellando emoción.

La idea le entusiasmaba mucho a la mujer, pero no así a Clark que ya la imagen mental de lo que vendría comenzaba a fastidiarle. Obviamente Bruce debía pujar por alguna señorita, era claro que él no podía ser menos en esa actividad; pero no quería que saliera con cualquier mujer. Por un lado, le agradaba la idea que fuera con Lois, sabía que con ella no pasaría nada, el caballero de la noche seguramente la ignoraría por completo. Había notado su fastidio momentos atrás y percibió como se deshizo de ella con sonrisa fingida y endulzando sus oídos con la promesa de una nota exclusiva. Pero cualquier otra mujer, era un peligro. Generalmente se acercaban demasiado al murciélago, le tomaban el brazo con confianza, le abrazaban y hasta buscaban sus labios tímida e indiscretamente; y frente a estas acciones, el playboy no podía quedarse atrás y no corresponder. Esas cosas le molestaban mucho a Clark. Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que Bruce Wayne era suyo y de nadie más, pero socialmente eso era imposible y hasta dudaba si en algún momento podrían hacer público lo suyo. Las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza no hacían más que angustiarlo. ¿Sentiría lo mismo el caballero de la noche o le daría igual? Eran cuestiones que muchas veces surgían en sus pensamientos y no le dejaban tranquilo, ¿qué tanto estaba Bruce involucrado en su relación? Trató de aclarar su mente y centrarse en los avances que habían tenido. Debía saber apreciar lo logrado desde que estaban juntos. Batman se había abierto mucho más, podía mostrarse más suelto junto a él, no debía exigirle más de lo que podía tolerar, seguramente lo espantaría. Así que conforme con esta idea, se relajó un poco y se aproximó al escenario en donde se estaba por dar la famosa actividad.

____________________

Lucius estaba al lado de Bruce platicando de la siguiente propuesta para el público. La cara de Fox estaba sonriente y le entusiasmaba lo que estaba por venir.

—Creo que no hace falta aclarar, pero es necesario que puje por alguna señorita —le afirmó como si al playboy le hubieran agarrado dudas.

—Sabes que me quedaría con todas, pero ya tengo una en mente. —Lo miró y alzó levemente sus labios tratando de sonreír.

La cuestión le disgustaba mucho, no quería tener que realizar más encuentros innecesarios teniendo tantas cosas de la cual ocuparse. Pero si quería seguir conservando su imagen de playboy, tenía que invitar a alguna mujer a salir; hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Su falta de prensa estaba dando efectos negativos ya que algunos periodistas comenzaban a hablar sobre su vida privada al no verlo con alguna que otra dama. Pero no estaba de ánimos, además, él tenía a Clark. Y la idea que pasó fugaz por su cabeza lo asustó. ¿Desde cuándo afirmaba lo suyo con Kent? No se había dado cuenta, pero poco a poco se había acostumbrado a la presencia de ese hombre que lo buscaba insistente, y él, por su lado, quería pasar el tiempo juntos. Tuvo un latido fuerte que lo sacudió; inconscientemente ya había dado por hecho que era su pareja. Obviamente no lo habían puesto en palabras, pero su interés por salir con cualquier otra mujer había desaparecido, y cuando quería estar con alguien, sólo era con el tonto reportero. Nuevamente la idea le aterró. ¿Desde cuándo había perdido el control de lo que sentía? Tratando de repasar más calmado, buscaba razonar lo que sentía como lo hacía con todo. Pero, pensándolo un poco, ¿tan malo era que se sintiera así? Y una voz lo hizo sacar de sus pensamientos al escuchar al host dando comienzo a la actividad.

—Buenas noches damas y caballeros. Está por dar comienzo la subasta más esperada de la noche. Ahora mismo presentaré a las hermosas jovencitas que accedieron a ser parte del proyecto de recaudación para el evento. Ellas ofrecieron su valioso tiempo para que alguno de ustedes, caballeros, y porque no también alguna dama, puedan ofertar para tener el privilegio de una cita con ellas.

En el centro del salón estaban todos arremolinados, tantos hombres como mujeres, observando a las señoritas que estaban muy bien vestidas y sonrojadas por estar expuestas, unas menos que otras. El organizador de la actividad fue presentando a cada una de las participantes, y cuando les tocaba su turno, ellas contaban brevemente quienes eran y lo que hacían. Las diez mujeres que estaban presentes fueron altamente elogiadas por la valentía ante la propuesta y todas fueron escogidas por caballeros de alta reputación, algunos artistas y famosos. Como se esperaba, Bruce Wayne pujó por una de las damas. Se ganó el derecho de la cita con Lois Lane, que estaba sumamente feliz al ser escogida por el caballero de la noche. Como lo hacían todos los que participaban y ganaban en la actividad, él fue a buscar a su pareja y la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a bajar del escenario entregándole una rosa con un listón negro, y unido a éste, una tarjeta con la palabra Wayne, señal de que había sido escogida por el caballero. La dama nerviosa aceptó la rosa y le dio un beso en la comisura del labio. El murciélago no se inmutó ante tal acción y trató de sonreír lo que más pudo, pero por dentro, se retorcía de disgusto. Entre el público no era el único que le disgustaba tal acción, sino también a otras damas y a un reportero en especial. Con un saludo en la mano de la joven, el playboy se disculpó por retirarse y le aseguró que cuando se vieran para la nota, arreglarían la cita pendiente.

Alejándose de la multitud, se acercó a Fox con seriedad y el otro solo le devolvió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Satisfecho? —dijo suspirando, esperando haber complacido al moreno. Miró al escenario en donde estaba el presentador que seguía hablando, pero ya no le prestaba atención.

—Oh, absolutamente. Pero ahora viene lo mejor. La actividad no termina aquí, recuerde que también fueron escogidos caballeros. No queremos que las damas se queden sin oportunidad de salir con algún joven soltero. —Se cruzó de brazos y trató de tapar su rostro con la mano.

—Lo sé. No tuve oportunidad de ver la lista. ¿Me pregunto quienes se ofrecieron? —Le miró extrañado, intentando adivinar porque el otro quería ocultar sus expresiones.

Y pudo entender al instante de que se trataba cuando el presentador lo convocó para subir al escenario. Su rostro palideció por unos segundos y no pudo controlar sus facciones dejando su boca levemente abierta. Luego, miró furioso a Fox cuando se pudo recomponer de la sorpresa. Si en ese momento hubiera sido una bestia, se lo hubiera tragado de un solo bocado.

—Lucius, voy a matarlo —le habló bajito al oído.

El otro no pudo aguantar más y se rio como nunca antes, tanto así, que se sostenía el pecho que subía y bajaba de la exhalación.

—Señor Wayne, usted es uno de los solteros más pretendidos, tenía que estar. Además, se lo dejé escrito en los papeles que se llevó. —Trató de hablar todo de corrido, porque si se detenía, iba a volver a reírse—. Además, despejarse un poco y salir no le hará mal.

—No molestes Fox, ¡en ningún papel decía eso! —exclamó apretando los dientes para que nadie lo oyera.

—¡Increíble que lo haya leído todo! Pero vamos, se lo debía esperar. Ya suba que todos le están esperando. —Lo tomó del hombro y le dio un empujoncito para moverlo del lugar.

Bruce trató de mantener la compostura, ya que todos se le encontraban mirando, aplaudiendo con júbilo, esperando a que suba a las tablas. Le dedicó una mirada fulminante al gerente de su empresa, y acto seguido, sonrió para todos y se encaminó hacia el escenario. Para su mala suerte, él fue dejado para lo último, siendo el único parado expuesto ante todos. No quería tener que pasar por una tercera cita. Ya suficiente tenía con tener que encontrarse con Lois Lane, dos veces, y ahora tendría que salir una vez más con quien sabe quién. El animador le puso más entusiasmo cuando tocó presentar al murciélago, haciendo todo el momento más vergonzoso aún.

—Y para cerrar con esta actividad, tenemos al soltero más codiciado de la noche. Ya todos conocen al anfitrión de esta magnífica velada... —El entusiasta presentador seguía hablando apasionado y no notó como el hombre a su lado se había puesto detrás de él sigilosamente.

—Trata de hacerla corta por favor —le dijo acercándosele al oído y, apoyando su mano en el hombro, dio un apretón muy fuerte.

El aludido tragó saliva y viendo los pocos ánimos de su empleador, enseguida dio comienzo a la subasta; pero esta terminó más rápido de lo que se esperaba. Una voz entre la multitud hizo una oferta que asombró a todos los presentes y los dejó enmudecidos.

—Ofrezco cien mil dólares. —La voz masculina resonó en todo el lugar.

Un hombre de ojos intensos hizo la oferta. Clark pudo reconocer la voz e inmediatamente lo buscó con la mirada. Al encontrar al hombre que estaba cerca y confirmar quien era, sintió como un fuego lo consumía por dentro. Lex Luthor había hecho esa increíble oferta sin movérsele un pelo. Un gran resentimiento afloró desde sus entrañas, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que el hombre estaba en todo su derecho de donar como todos los demás; aunque sospechaba que sus intenciones no eran limpias. Y exhalando fuertemente, trató de mantener la calma. De todas las personas posibles que se le cruzaban por la cabeza para invitar a salir a Bruce, esta sin dudas, era la peor. No lo concebía de ninguna manera y ya estaba pensando en cómo convencer al héroe de Gotham que no accediera a tal encuentro.

La sorpresa de todos los presentes fue abrumadora, y la misma, había dejado el ambiente en absoluto silencio. Pero no tardó en sentirse que alguien comenzó a aplaudir, y detrás de éste, le fueron acompañando todos hasta que el salón quedó sumido en aplausos calurosos. La cifra donada había sido impresionante.

"El muy maldito se salió con la suya. Pero tengo que felicitarlo, jugó limpiamente esta vez", pensó el murciélago fríamente.

Él ya sabía el porqué de su elección: a Luthor sólo le interesaba hacer negocios con él. Durante meses le había solicitado un encuentro para arreglar temas pendientes y Bruce lo había rechazado sistemáticamente; había quedado más que furioso después de lo último que pasó cuando se mezcló con su empresa. Nunca aceptaría asociarse nuevamente, pero ahora su astucia le había arrinconado, obligándolo a tener una cita que no podría rechazar. No iba a poder negar su invitación por culpa del evento, sería mal visto ante la sociedad. Obviamente nadie más se atrevió a superar esa cifra quedando el dueño de LexCorp como ganador imbatible. Afortunadamente, para evitar más vergüenza al señor de la noche, simplemente levantó su copa complacido en señal de victoria y se quedó en su lugar. Bruce le dedicó una mirada fría a la que Luthor sostuvo sin problemas y hasta divertido le dedicó un guiño. El millonario sólo le quedó suspirar sintiéndose agotado y masajeó suavemente sus sienes para aliviar la tensión.

"Solo un par de horas más", pensó exhausto.

____________________

No muy lejos los reporteros del Planeta miraban cómo finalizaba la famosa subasta. La mujer notaba el extraño comportamiento de su amigo que se veía tenso desde hacía un buen rato. Clark, simplemente se había quedado callado, sin pronunciar palabra, toda su atención estaba dirigida hacia el escenario.

—¿Qué sucede Villachica? Pareces estar nervioso. No me digas que te pusiste celoso por Bruce Wayne —le dijo jocosa mientras lo tocaba con un dedo.

Clark estaba tensionado por aquel futuro encuentro. No confiaba en Luthor y mucho menos si iba a estar a solas con su pareja en una "cita". Entonces la pregunta descolocó por completo al súper hombre y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No se imaginaba que la mujer fuera a dar en el clavo. Se puso tan nervioso que no sabía que contestarle.

—N-no, yo... es que el señor Wayne... —Miró para todos lados, perturbado. "Dios... ¿qué le digo? ¿Habrá descubierto lo que siento por Bruce?", pensó para sí mismo.

—No tienes por qué ocultarlo Clark, sé que estás celoso de que salga con él. Eres mi mejor amigo y en mi corazón siempre vas a tener un lugar especial. Un lugar que él nunca va a ocupar. —La mujer le sonrió mientras olía la rosa que tenía en sus manos.

En seguida Clark respiró tranquilo. Estaba a punto decir algo de lo que se iba arrepentir. La mujer insinuaba una cosa y él había interpretado otra. Su torpeza para contestar ante la pregunta le había salvado. Un poco más y le confesaba a la mujer lo que sentía por Bruce y no sabía cómo podría reaccionar.

—Gracias Lois, tú también eres una gran amiga. Sólo no quiero que te dejes llevar por sus encantos. Recuerda que Wayne sale con cualquier mujer, no quiero que... —Y repentinamente calló, algo que estaba sucediendo cerca de allí lo distrajo por completo.

El hombre de acerco comenzó a buscar con su vista para todos lados y agudizó su oído ante la extraña mirada de su amiga. Aunque no lograba ver nada en particular en el edificio, podía oír algo que difería con el entorno. Algo estaba pasando fuera de lo normal más allá del barullo que sucedía allí.

—¿Clark? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al ver su cara seria y preocupada.

—Algo... está mal... —susurró mientras se alejaba de la reportera, buscando lo que le estaba llamando la atención.

Y lo que sucedió después no dio oportunidad de reaccionar a nadie. Aproximadamente diez hombres armados y encapuchados irrumpieron en el lugar violentamente. Entraron por las ventanas rompiéndolas, y una vez dentro, realizaron tiros al techo en forma de advertencia. Uno de ellos colocó un dispositivo en la pared que produjo ondas que solo Clark pudo sentir.

—¡Todos al suelo! ¡Ahora! —Un hombre robusto gritó tomando su arma y volvió a disparar al techo.

En seguida la multitud entró en pánico. Muchos salieron corriendo y gritando, tratando de encontrar la salida al lugar, pero fueron interceptados por los hombres armados que bloquearon el camino; otros invitados, rápidamente se tiraron al suelo mientras ágilmente los delincuentes controlaban la situación. Los únicos que permanecieron de pie fueron Clark y Bruce. La reportera aun viendo parado a su amigo, se asustó pensando que no se movía por el miedo.

—¿Qué haces Clark? ¡Hazle caso! Tírate al piso. —La mujer le susurró, y tomándolo de su pantalón, lo tironeó hacia abajo para hacerlo reaccionar.

Superman quería actuar, pero no estaba es su rol como héroe. Estaba rodeado de gente y cualquier acción llamaría la atención de todos. Se sentía atado de pies y manos al no poder intervenir. Tenía que esperar a una oportunidad de distracción para salir del lugar y ponerse su traje sin ser visto. Pero lo veía difícil teniendo a la reportera a su lado. No iba a poder marcharse sin que ella lo notara. Así que indignado, se recostó en el suelo como todos los demás.

—Si todos hacen lo que les digo nadie va a salir herido. No queremos ningún héroe mártir. Así que, si ninguno se mueve, esto va a ser simple y rápido. —El hombre caminó entre las personas que se encontraban tendidas en el suelo—. Mis compañeros son sensibles ante cualquier movimiento y no van a dudar en dispararles. —Miró al millonario que todavía estaba parado y le dirigió la palabra—. Señor Wayne, admiro su valentía por permanecer en pie.

Bruce estaba enfocado en mirar detalles de la situación. Cuantas personas eran, que cantidad de armas tenían, y si eran pacíficos u hostiles. Trataba de localizar a la seguridad en el edificio, pero increíblemente no había ningún personal cerca. En seguida supo que el ataque había sido planificado, la cuestión era saber qué tan calculada estaba la operación y que tanto podía intervenir él.

—Supongo que pretenden hablar conmigo. —Metió la mano en su bolsillo y trató de activar una alarma silenciosa.

—Sea lo que sea que esté haciendo, no sirve de nada. —Le hizo señas a uno de los suyos indicándole que se aproxime.

—No sé lo que quieren, pero pronto la policía va a estar aquí. Les recomiendo que se vayan cuanto antes o se entreguen pacíficamente. —Batman les habló tranquilamente mientras señalaba al sector de los medios.

—Oh, señor Wayne, no se preocupe por las cámaras. Verá, esto que tengo aquí. —Señaló al objeto que anteriormente había activado—. Sirve para anular cualquier dispositivo como ser cámaras de seguridad, celulares o cualquier otro aparato electrónico. Así mantenemos esto de una manera más íntima. —Sonrió maliciosamente.

Batman comenzó a impacientarse, seguramente la alarma que había impulsado no serviría de nada con ese aparato electrónico activado. Estaba todo muy bien calculado. En cuestión de segundo se había deshecho de las cámaras y el personal de seguridad. Encima tenían un edificio completo de personas adineradas a las cuales extorsionar. Para colmo, no había manera de avisar a la policía. Tenía que actuar y obtener tiempo, antes que nada, debía de deshacerse del aparato que interrumpía con las señales del lugar. El hombre anteriormente llamado se acercó con una computadora portátil hasta ellos y preparó la misma para lo que estaban por pedir. Obviamente, ésta era la única cosa electrónica que funcionaba.

—Bien, señor Wayne, si nos hace el favor... transfiera toda la suma recaudada a la cuenta que mi amigo acaba de abrir. Si coopera, verá que no le tocaremos un pelo. —Señaló la maquina animosamente.

—Eso no es posible —contestó al instante, seriamente.

El hombre disgustado se acercó y le propinó un puñetazo directamente al rostro. A pesar del fuerte golpe, Bruce permaneció de pie.

—No está en posición de negociar con nosotros, no se haga lastimar. —Trató de sonar amistoso a pesar del golpe dado.

—No está en mi poder el manejo de esa cuenta. —Su voz seguía calma.

—¡No nos tome por tontos! ¡Sabemos que está a su nombre! —El hombre apuntó con su arma al playboy—. La próxima vez no será un simple golpe. ¡No me obligue a dispararle! ¡Transfiera el dinero si no quiere terminar muerto! —gritó histérico y escupió mientras hablaba. Todo rastro amigable se había borrado por completo.

—Aunque sea así, para poder hacer este tipo de transferencia necesita la clave de otras dos personas aparte de mí. Como debe imaginar, este dinero está destinado a distintas fundaciones y yo no dispongo libremente de éste. Lamento arruinarles el plan, pero ustedes no podrán ver ni un dólar de esta cuenta. —Y una mueca sutil se formó en sus labios.

No predijo lo que estaba por venir.

Sin imaginarlo, Bruce sintió un dolor agudo en su abdomen. Pudo oír el ruido de un fogonazo, los gritos de los presentes, y sentir el olor de la pólvora quemándole la nariz. Supo al instante que había recibido un disparo. La sangre comenzó a brotar de su costado y las pocas fuerzas que tenía, cedieron. Su condición física no era óptima y su cuerpo estaba debilitado. Sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Rápidamente presionó su costado para retener la sangre que salía de la herida. Su vista se nubló por un segundo y respiró hondo para recobrar la compostura. No se podía dar el lujo de desmayarse allí. Recordó al súper hombre y lo buscó apresurado con la mirada. Todo esto en fracción de segundos.

—¡No lo hagas! —gritó desesperado al verlo. Luego sólo movió sus labios sin pronunciar sonido: "No te muevas... estoy bien", le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizar al hombre de acero y desvió la mirada.

Superman había estado con los puños cerrados y su cuerpo temblando de furia. No podía tolerar un segundo más lo que estaba viendo, y al oír aquel disparó, perdió la compostura. En ese instante iba a salir volando para auxiliarlo, pero se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas al escuchar el grito y se quedó expectante, mirándolo. Descifró lo que Batman le dijo con los labios, y supo que le estaba mintiendo. Pudo notar en sus ojos, y en su sonrisa fingida, que no estaba bien. Su herida sangraba considerablemente y necesitaba asistencia médica cuanto antes.

—¡¿Qué no haga qué?! —El asaltante creyendo que le hablaba a él, le golpeó con fuerza con la culata de su arma en la cabeza al escucharlo gritar.

El cuerpo del playboy se desplomó por el piso y a duras penas pudo atajar la caída. Fruto del ataque, la sangre comenzó a emerger de su sien y se deslizó por su ojo hasta su mejilla, dificultándole la visión. Permaneció aturdido en el suelo unos segundos hasta que el hombre se le acercó y lo levantó de los pelos hasta obligarlo a pararse. Tomándolo por la nuca, le habló cara a cara.

—Necesitas atención médica, no alarguemos su agonía. —Usando la boca del cañón de su arma tocó la herida del playboy perversamente. Éste se retorció del dolor—. Si quieres vivir, facilítanos el dinero. No me obligues a seguir lastimándote. —Su voz era más calmada, pero se notaba que estaba actuando.

El encapuchado disfrutaba de ver a uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad en ese estado. Le extrañaba la resistencia que tenía, pero suponía que después de aquella herida y ante las amenazas, el playboy iba a hablar fácilmente.

—Por más que me golpees, hah, hah, no obtendrás... nada. Ya te dije que, no está en mis manos... Haah. —Bruce apenas lograba coordinar lo que decía y le estaba costando bastante respirar.

El hombre furioso soltó el agarre que tenía y apuntó su arma directamente a su cabeza. Estaba dispuesto a todo.

—Bien, entonces si no hablas, no nos sirves de nada. Voy a terminar con tu patética vida ahora mismo. —Cargó el arma y la apoyó directamente en su frente.

—Haz, lo que quieras. —Sonrió con dificultad.

Apenas si podía mantenerse en pie. A pesar de que sujetaba su herida no era suficiente como para frenar el sangrado. Su rostro comenzó a perder color. Sabía que de un momento a otro podía perder la conciencia, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!, para los que quieran saber del capítulo anterior que hago referencia a cuando Bruce y Clark se conocen por primera vez, les comento que se los puede ver en una de las películas de ellos: The Batman and Superman Movie: World's Finest. También pueden ver la sociedad que había armado Bruce con Lex Luthor y de porque no quedó muy contento al final XD
> 
> Bueno, nos estamos leyendo!!! Saludos!


	6. Hostilidad Incontrolable

El evento había sido irrumpido por unos asaltantes sin escrúpulos y dispuestos a todo para obtener el dinero de la cuenta benéfica. La situación no era para nada favorable. Superman se encontraba tendido en el suelo junto con todos los demás rehenes sin poder actuar; si lo hacía, su identidad iba quedar al descubierto. Pero poco le importaba ya, su pareja estaba mal herida y encima tenía a un loco que no dudaba en golpearle o dispararle nuevamente. Miró atento la escena, y a pesar de que tenía al hombre apuntándolo, el murciélago seguía sonriendo. La vida de Bruce corría peligro. A Superman no le preocupó ser desenmascarado si con eso podía salvarlo, no iba a quedarse ni un segundo más inmóvil sin hacer nada.  
El millonario gravemente lastimado buscó nuevamente la mirada de Clark; al encontrarla, percibió que no se quedaría quieto mucho más tiempo. Así que apenas siseó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación ante lo que estaba por hacer el otro.  
"¿Aún pretende que permanezca quieto?", pensó furioso. Su ceño estaba completamente arrugado y apretaba fuertemente los dientes de impotencia. Podía sentir como la condición física de Batman decaía a cada minuto que pasaba. Su respiración y sus latidos estaban bordeando un límite peligroso. Nuevamente notó como el playboy abría sus labios para hablarle, pero ya había tomado una decisión, debía acabar con esto rápidamente antes de que aquel hombre disparara.  
"Por favor... quédate quieto". El playboy le suplicó con los labios tratando de convencerlo de que no se moviera.  
Si Clark lo hacía sería el fin de su vida privada. Todos los medios estaban presentes y era cuestión de horas en que el mundo entero supiera la verdad tras el hombre de acero. Kent era un simple reportero que tenía una existencia tranquila y placentera. Sabía que a pesar de todo le gustaba ser humano y disfrutaba de las cosas simples y cotidianas. No se lo iba a perdonar si por su culpa se exponía ante todos.  
El hombre que parecía ser el técnico del grupo y que operaba la computadora se levantó veloz y se juntó a su compañero al ver el desastre que estaba haciendo con Wayne al lastimarlo así.  
—¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! ¡Si lo matas se acaba la misión! —Tomó con fuerza el brazo tendido del otro, haciendo que la mira del cañón de su pistola apuntara al suelo.  
El otro furioso le propinó un revés que lo tiró al piso. El aturdido en seguida sacó su pistola y le apuntó decidido a hacer lo necesario para parar a su loco compañero. El hombre robusto respiró profundo y sonrió levantando las manos en señal pacífica para calmarlo.  
—Lamento mi brusquedad. No me gusta que me interrumpan cuando me estoy divirtiendo. —Guardó su arma y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo.  
—Bueno, ¡debes calmarte! Lo necesitamos vivo, maldito idiota. Ya suficiente daño le has hecho. —Negó el gesto y se levantó por sus propios medios.  
Bruce cansado de mantenerse en pie se desplomó nuevamente de rodillas. Comenzó a marearse y trató de calmar su agitada respiración. Se alivió al distinguir que el súper hombre se quedó en el lugar, pero no sabía cuánto más iba a poder mantenerlo así. Tenía que pensar un plan antes de que reaccionara impulsivamente y se exhibiera. En eso pudo ver cómo su golpeador se acercó al público, tomó a una de las mujeres de los cabellos y la trajo hasta ponerla en frente suyo.  
—Veo que necesito otro encare con usted, señor Wayne. Por lo visto le da lo mismo que suceda con su vida. ¿Pero qué tal la vida de esta señorita?  
El hombre volvió a sacar su arma y apuntó en la sien de la mujer mientras le seguía sosteniendo de los pelos. La joven gritaba asustada y suplicaba por su vida, hasta le ofreció una suma de dinero importantísima para que la dejara en paz, pero el hombre la ignoraba por completo mirando atento las reacciones del millonario que permanecía callado y con una mirada asesina.  
—Bien, estoy medio impaciente. Si no obtengo respuesta a la cuenta de tres, la mataré. Y luego seguiré con otro y otro, hasta acabar con todos y cada uno de los presentes. —Miró a la mujer divertido respirándole en el cuello—. Uno... —La soltó de los cabellos y la empujó sobre el playboy.  
—¡Por favor! ¡Haz algo! ¡No dejes que me maten! —La dama lloraba desconsolada mientras sacudía al anfitrión por las solapas del saco.  
—Dos... —Apuntó justo en su cabeza.  
Bruce sostenía de los hombros a la mujer que temblaba y que ya había enterrado su rostro en su pecho esperando desconsolada su terrible final. El hombre apoyó su arma en la nuca de la mujer y...  
—¡Espera! —exclamó fuertemente produciéndole un dolor agudo del esfuerzo ante el grito—. Espera... co-cooperaré. Sólo, no lastimen a nadie. —Alzó la vista y miró aturdido al hombre que volvió a guardar su arma.  
—Hubiéramos empezado por ahí. —Tomó a la mujer del brazo y con fuerza la empujó en donde estaba la multitud desparramándola por el piso—. Ahora has la transferencia. —Acercó la maquina hasta sus rodillas.  
—N-no puedo sin los códigos.... Pero los con-seguiré. —Hizo una pausa para poder respirar. Su rostro ya se encontraba pálido—. Los conseguiré sí salimos de aquí.  
El hombre se agachó y lo tomó del cuello, lo acercó bien a su rostro en un acto agresivo y le murmuró—: Nos tomas por idiotas, ¿quieres pasarte de listo? —Apretó levemente su garganta.

—Necesito... señal. No lo puedo, hacer aquí. A-además, me llevas a mí... como rehén. —Su voz sonaba apagada por el agarre del otro.  
El hombre lo soltó y suspiró frustrado, luego miró a su compañero unos segundos, buscando apoyó ante la decisión que iba a tomar. Como acto de buena fe, el millonario acercó sus manos a la computadora y derivó muchísimo dinero de su cuenta personal. El hombre lo miró atento con el ceño fruncido.  
—Mi cuenta, no tiene restricciones... Tómalo como un adelanto. Ya te retiras, sin las manos vacías. —Dio vuelta la máquina para que pudiera ver la cifra que había transferido a la cuenta de ellos.  
El hombre se levantó y pareció meditar. Ni siquiera miró la pantalla para ver el monto que le habían depositado. Esto llamó la atención de Batman que percibía que todo sucedía de manera extraña e impredecible. El hombre robusto le pasó la maquina a su compañero que enseguida verificó la veracidad de la transacción, aunque tampoco parecía demasiado atraído en verdad. Bruce supo que esos hombres actuaban interesados en el dinero, pero no estaba del todo claro si era cierto o había algo más de fondo. Ya a simple vista, ese operativo de tal magnitud era una estupidez. Y la clave de su mentira la obtuvo en el preciso momento en el que le pidieron dinero de una cuenta que obviamente no podía acceder. Tranquilamente podían poner a todos de rehenes y obtener mucho más efectivo de lo que pretendían.  
—Está bien, no hay trucos. —Lo miró a los ojos y cerró su computadora.  
El aludido entendió lo que su compañero le insinuó con su gesto, miró a todos sus hombres y les hizo señas. Estos rápidamente las interpretaron y organizados salieron del lugar. Agarró el cuerpo del playboy y lo levantó del suelo desde el brazo. Tomándolo de un costado lo ayudó a caminar para salir del lugar mientras Bruce casi se dejaba arrastrar, sin fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.  
—Damas y caballeros, espero que hayan tenido una hermosa velada. Les recomiendo que no se muevan hasta que nos marchemos. Nadie haga nada tonto. Mi gente todavía va a permanecer cerca, y ante cualquier acto sospechoso, los mataran —habló con potencia, apuntándoles a todos.  
Una vez afuera, el hombre que cargaba a un herido Wayne se acercó a un auto y lo introdujo en el dónde ya lo esperaban el técnico y otros dos hombres más. Un segundo vehículo ocupado por los malhechores restantes se acercó con señales de luces y se marchó en primera fila, liderando la huida. El hombre robusto se subió al auto, se sentó junto al murciélago y el coche arrancó de inmediato alejándose velozmente del edificio.  
____________________  
En el evento, todos los invitados comenzaron a levantarse lentamente con miedo y un murmullo se empezó a oír. Fox se puso de pie apresuradamente y sin importarle la advertencia del que se había marchado fue a la sala de vigilancia para corroborar lo que había pasado con la seguridad. Llegado a la habitación no encontró a nadie y las pantallas estaban con interferencia. En seguida recordó el artefacto que evitaba que funcionara todo lo electrónico y bajó nuevamente para pedir ayuda.  
—¡Que alguien rompa aquél aparato que activaron! —habló a la multitud desde las escaleras.  
Un hombre valiente se acercó al dispositivo, pero a pesar del esfuerzo, no pudo retirarlo de la pared; el mismo estaba asegurado fuertemente. Un empleado que estaba cerca le tendió la bandeja que anteriormente usaba para ofrecer bebidas para que lo empleara como arma. En seguida el sujeto aceptó el instrumento y comenzó a darle duro contra el objeto para romperlo; el mismo quedó destrozado al tercer golpe. Gracias a esto las cámaras y celulares volvieron a estar funcionales al instante.  
A penas se retiraron los secuestradores Clark miró con su visión de rayos x y confirmó que ya no había peligro. Todos los asaltantes se habían marchado y eso le daba la oportunidad de escabullirse del evento para ir en busca de Bruce.  
—Lois, ¡no me siento bien! Creo que voy a v-vomitar. —Se sostuvo el estómago fingiendo malestar—. Lo siento, ya no aguanto. —Tapó su boca y comenzó a correr—. ¡Pide ayuda a Superman! —Señaló al sector de los medios mientras corría al piso superior en donde estaban los baños.  
La mujer tomó la iniciativa y se a acercó a uno de los caballeros de la prensa que asistía allí—: Usted, ¡ayúdeme! Necesitamos transmitir algo por televisión. —Señaló una de las filmadoras y salió corriendo a tomar un micrófono.  
Al segundo Lois comunicó la noticia de lo que estaba sucediendo a las cámaras del canal.  
—Aquí Lois Lane, reportera del Daily Planet. La transmisión del evento fue cortada por unos ladrones que recientemente irrumpieron en el evento de caridad. Bruce Wayne fue secuestrado por los asaltantes y se fueron con él como rehén. Quieren robar todo el dinero recaudado de la cuenta benéfica. Superman, si estas oyendo esta transmisión, ¡necesitamos tu ayuda cuanto antes!  
____________________  
Bruce estaba con su nuca apoyada sobre el respaldo en el asiento de atrás y miraba hacia el techo, ido. Había perdido mucha sangre, y a pesar de que a su lado el hombre robusto le hablaba, sólo podía escuchar un balbuceo a lo lejos. Las palabras le eran incomprensibles y poco le importaba intentar interpretarlas. Ahora sabía que el edificio estaba seguro, así que se dejó llevar sin más.  
—¡Hey! ¡No te duermas! —El hombre lo sacudió con fuerza para despabilarlo, pero no obtuvo respuesta—. Apenas si me entiende. Pásame la jeringa —le habló a su compañero que en el acto sacó un estuche.  
—¡Es tu culpa, Bison! ¡No debiste dispararle! Se supone que esto no era lo que teníamos que hacer. Vamos a tener problemas.  
—Ya no importa, podemos obtener más dinero a la vez que hacemos todo este show. ¡Pásame la maldita jeringa! —le demandó.  
El técnico parecía nervioso, no estaba de acuerdo con el accionar de su compañero; dudó unos segundos antes de abrir el estuche, pero mirando al malherido consideró que era lo mejor. Suspiró antes de tenderle la jeringa automática y miró hacia otro lado. El hombre robusto inyectó en un aturdido Bruce el contenido para luego devolver el aparato a su compañero. Automáticamente Wayne pegó un quejido de dolor y empezó a tener temblores musculares mientras que sus pupilas se dilataban un poco. Las pulsaciones que habían descendido aumentaron en un salto permitiéndole recobrar mayor lucidez.  
—Qué, ¿qué me dieron? —preguntó extrañado al recuperar un poco de conciencia.  
—Adrenalina inyectable. Te necesitamos despierto para que hagas tu tarea. —Le tendió un celular—. Has las llamadas que tengas que hacer. Sólo ten cuidado a quien le hablas, porque estoy escuchando. —Se le pegó con la pistola apuntando en su costilla.  
—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieren? —preguntó Bruce mientras tomaba el celular que el otro le tendía.  
Ambos asaltantes se asombraron. La pregunta los descolocó por unos segundos, pero Bison reaccionó—: No nos hagas repetir. ¡Consigue los códigos y has la transferencia!  
El auto estaba tomando un curso incierto, la idea era mantenerse en movimiento y llamar lo menos posible la atención para permanecer ocultos. Querían sonsacar la información al playboy para obtener la cifra millonaria que había recaudado el evento de caridad. Pero su recorrido terminó más rápido de lo que esperaban. Inciertamente el auto a pesar de estar funcional, comenzó a perder velocidad llamando la atención de todos los ocupantes. Un olor a goma quemada se distinguió en el coche colándose por las ventanillas. El conducto asomó la cabeza al ver detenida la marcha y confirmó lo que los había frenado: las ruedas delanteras estaban completamente derretidas.  
—¿Qué rayos sucede? ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?

No pudo oír respuesta, un ruido fuerte asustó a todos, logrando que se quedaran en silencio buscando el motivo. Al instante miraron hacia arriba al notar como el techo se abollaba considerablemente bajo el peso de alguien afuera. El causante del estruendo no dio tiempo a que reaccionaran ya que sus manos se incrustaron en el metal y en cuestión de segundos lo arrancó de un tirón abriendo un gran agujero. Los hombres que estaban dentro distinguieron a un hombre levitando de traje azul que los miraba con ojos encendidos de furia y un atemorizante color rojo. El conductor y su acompañante se bajaron con sus armas en mano y comenzaron a vaciar sus cargadores vanamente; las balas sólo consiguieron rebotar en ese cuerpo impenetrable. Superman descendió a su altura, tomó el arma que le apuntaba y dobló el cañón hacia arriba con facilidad. Uno de los matones, aterrado, tiró su metralla y salió corriendo intentando huir del lugar, pero el Kryptoniano se dio media vuelta y sin molestarse en ir a buscarlo tomó aire y con un fuerte soplido lo levantó del piso hasta estrellarlo contra una pared, dejándolo inconsciente. El estúpido que aún quería hacerle frente a Clark, le dio un culatazo tras la espala sin mucho éxito y terminó por ser empujado desde el pecho, cayendo contra la acera y quedando desmayado al momento. Superman alzó su vista hacia los dos ladrones que no se habían movido del auto, espeluznados por la escena, y caminó lentamente hacia ellos para acabar con todo ese circo. Alterado, Bison tomó una granada y se la lanzó con el propósito de hacerlo estallar; pero aquel acto únicamente logró enfurecer aún más al súper hombre que, tomando la granada entre sus manos, la dejó explotar para no causar ningún daño a su alrededor. Luego, con un simple salto, se posicionó sobre el auto, levitando.  
—¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?! —El desquiciado comenzó a dispararle desesperadamente ante el pánico, pero las balas sólo siguieron rebotando.  
El técnico espantado, tomó la manija de la puerta para abrirla y salir corriendo.  
—Yo que tú no haría eso —sentenció con voz gutural Superman, mirándolo de reojo.  
El hombre asintió enérgicamente y se quedó paralizado sin hacer ningún movimiento, recordando lo que le había sucedido al otro que intentó escapar. Bison quedó sin balas y sacando un cuchillo lo apoyó en la garganta del playboy.  
—Si quieres que el tipo de aquí siga con vida, te recomiendo que te vayas volando y nos dejes en paz. —Le miró desdeñoso.  
Clark frunció su ceño aún más de lo que estaba y una hostilidad incontrolable emergió de su estómago. Atacó con su visión calórica directamente sobre la mano del agresor haciéndole soltar el elemento cortante, se inclinó, y tiró su brazo hacia atrás para suministrarle un potente golpe para desarmarlo por completo. Para su suerte, el hombre fue noqueado por un codazo de Batman que, sin dudarlo, se movió primero antes que el reportero lo lastimara.  
—¿Qué estabas por hacer? —Le recriminó Bruce con mirada seria.  
—No iba a matarlo. Sólo le pensaba noquear. Aunque mínimamente pretendía quebrarle la mandíbula. —Agarró al hombre de la ropa y lo acercó hasta su cara.  
No estaba satisfecho. No era justo que sólo quedara desmayado con un simple golpe, quería ser él quien lo golpeara fuertemente para desquitarse toda la bronca que tenía. El maldito había lastimado gravemente a su amante, lo había hecho adrede y hasta lo había disfrutado. Lo alzó por arriba de su cabeza y volvió a tirar su brazo hacia atrás con claras intenciones de desquitarse. Velozmente acercó su puño para propinarle el golpe y frenó justo a unos centímetros de su cara produciendo solamente una ráfaga de viento. Su brazo permaneció tenso y su mano en puño temblaba; había aplacado ese golpe con toda la voluntad de su espíritu.  
—No vale la pena. —Exhaló fuertemente y bajó su brazo. Lugo lo soltó tirándolo hacia atrás junto a los otros que estaban tendidos en el suelo.  
Aclarando su mente, sabía que en ese instante sólo importaba el murciélago que estaba herido. Le dedicó una breve mirada al técnico que era el único que permanecía consciente y notó que éste no estaba en condiciones de hacerle frente a nadie. Por el contrario, estaba paralizado, y ante su severa mirada pegó un chillido del susto y se desvaneció desplomándose en el asiento. Superman le dedicó un vistazo rápido a su pareja para inspeccionar como estaba y arrugó su rostro confundido.  
—¿Qué te han dado? —preguntó al notarlo más lúcido que antes de salir del evento.  
—Adrenalina. —Miró al hombre desmayado a su lado y tomó su computadora.  
—Necesitas atención médica cuanto antes. Tienes todavía la bala alojada. —Le tendió la mano para sacarlo de ahí y llevarlo a un hospital pronto.  
Batman inspeccionó la computadora que había agarrado, no tenía intenciones de irse en ese instante, quería indagar todo lo posible de los atracadores. Sacó un pendrive de su bolsillo y comenzó a descargar información de la máquina.  
—No, primero necesito averiguar quiénes son. Captura a los otros, no podemos dejar que escapen. Luego me llevarás con Leslie y su equipo podrá atenderme. —Mientras le hablaba descargaba la información a una velocidad magistral.  
—Aunque la adrenalina mantiene tu corazón activo no duraras mucho en este estado. —Se puso a su lado y de un tirón arrancó la puerta.  
—Estoy bien, sólo ve y atrapa a esos hombres. Huyeron en una camioneta... —Comenzó a dormitarse e hizo fuerza para mantener sus ojos abiertos—...mientras, yo descansaré un poco aquí. —Cerró los ojos apoyándose en el respaldo.  
—¡Estás loco! Has perdido mucha sangre. ¡No iré a ningún otro lugar sin ti! —Estaba impresionado por lo obstinado que era, se encontraba al límite y aun así no le preocupaba su estado—. ¿Bruce? ¡Bruce! —Movió un poco al millonario, pero este no reaccionó.  
El playboy ya no respondía ante su llamado, había quedado inconsciente. Su rostro estaba blanco como el papel y sus pulsaciones comenzaron a disminuir a un ritmo veloz. Al oír esto, Clark lo tomó en brazos y salió volando apresurado para dirigirse al hospital.  
—Por favor Bruce, resiste —rogó mientras afianzaba más su agarre.

Hospital de Gotham City.  
Bruce Wayne se encontraba en la sala de cirugías siendo operado, los médicos estaban retirando la bala de su abdomen y al mismo tiempo le hacían transfusión de sangre. Superman estaba cerca y veía todo lo que sucedía con su visión mientras vigilaba las pulsaciones del mayor. Caminaba de un extremo a otro impaciente, quería estar seguro de que el playboy se encontrara bien. Leslie Thompkins estaba a su lado y lo miraba mientras pensaba en cómo calmarlo. Al ver el nerviosismo y la impaciencia con la que se movía el hombre de acero, no dudo en conversar.

—Descuida, está en las mejores manos. Lo trajiste a tiempo. —Se levantó y tocó su hombro en un intento por tranquilizarlo.  
—Doctora, si algo le llega a suceder... no me lo voy a perdonar. Debí reaccionar antes. —Se sentó un instante y ocultó su rostro con sus manos.  
—Hay cosas que a veces nos superan y que no podemos controlar. Pero si está con vida ahora es gracias a ti. Él es fuerte, va a salir adelante como tantas otras veces. —Le habló dulcemente para reconfortarlo.  
Aquella mujer tenía la confianza del señor de la noche. Habiendo sido la mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo de su fallecido padre, Thomas Wayne, conocía al playboy desde pequeño. Había sido su tutora junto con su mayordomo y en diversas ocasiones una figura materna tras la muerte de sus padres. Muchas veces se había hecho cargo de tratarlo frente heridas graves y había sido participe de cuantiosas situaciones similares al saber su identidad como Batman.

No mucho más tarde salió uno de los médicos que se encontraba operando y Clark se levantó rápidamente para escuchar lo que tenía para decirles.  
—El paciente está estable. Afortunadamente la bala no tocó ningún órgano y no se partió al alojarse. La herida es un poco profunda, pero más allá de eso, nada grave. Lo que sí, perdió mucha sangre, así que probablemente esté anémico por un tiempo. Tendrá que tener ciertos cuidados para consigo mismo de ahora en adelante. —El hombre hizo una pausa y luego persiguió—. Lo que me llama la atención es su condición física en general. Estaba deshidratado y le están suministrando suero, juntamente con la medicación pertinente. Ahora mismo lo están cociendo, seguramente en un par de horas se estará despertando.  
Kal-El suspiró aliviado y apretó su mandíbula sabiendo el porqué de su condición: Batman había descuidado su salud en ese último tiempo por culpa del caso en los muelles. Avocado completamente a su misión no había estado alimentándose como correspondía y ya sabía de ante mano que no había dormido durante días. Era obvio que su cuerpo iba a colapsar en algún momento. Frustrado por no poder ser más útil, se quedó pensativo, al menos le tranquilizaba que su pareja estaba a salvo. Luego más calmado recordó lo que le había dicho en el auto y esa necesidad de atrapar a los asaltantes que habían escapado. Además, también tenía que regresar al evento para calmar a Lois que muy probablemente comenzaría a sospechar de su ausencia.  
—Aún tengo cosas que hacer. —Se dirigió a Leslie con voz preocupada—. Le agradezco por todo, doctora. Obviamente le pido que esto permanezca de manera confidencial, seguramente él le dirá luego como proceder. Comuníquese con Alfred por favor y avísele de su condición. Cualquier cosa que suceda no dude en llamarme.  
—Sí, descuida. Yo me ocupo.  
Y sin decir más el hombre de acero se fue volando.

Fuera del edificio del evento ya se encontraban varios patrulleros y un par de ambulancias convocadas por Lucius Fox en cuanto las comunicaciones habían sido restauradas. Los médicos ingresaron y contuvieron a la dama que anteriormente había sido amenazada y que se encontraba en estado de shock. Luego fueron llamando uno a uno a los asistentes para revisar si estaban heridos o si necesitaban algún tipo de contención. El personal de seguridad del edificio que momentos atrás había desaparecido fue encontrado maniatado en el subsuelo. Todos los integrantes del equipo fueron llevados a la comisaría para ser interrogados por lo sucedido luego de ser chequeados por el personal médico; afortunadamente, ninguno de ellos resultó herido. Otros patrulleros salieron en la búsqueda de Bruce Wayne que había sido secuestrado. Las cámaras filmaban en vivo todo el reportaje de lo que estaba sucediendo y dando minuto a minuto las novedades del caso.  
Uno de los policías que se encontraba afuera del edificio se asombró al ver en el cielo a Superman que cargaba consigo a diez hombres atados. El héroe descendió hasta dejarlos en el piso y se le acercó para hablarle con su usual voz tranquila y amistosa.  
—Oficial, aquí están los asaltantes que atracaron el lugar. Encárguese de ellos por favor —dijo mientras le tendía la mano.  
Los periodistas que se encontraban cerca salieron corriendo a su encuentro y enseguida lo rodearon con preguntas sobre el paradero del playboy y de cómo había resuelto la captura de los asaltantes. Pero Clark prontamente se disculpó.  
—Lamento que no pueda contestar a todas sus preguntas, sólo les voy a informar que el señor Wayne se encuentra bien y lo están atendiendo en un hospital. Afortunadamente encontré al vehículo en donde lo estaban transportando y logré persuadir a uno de los ladrones para que me dijera donde se encontraban sus cómplices. No es necesario saber más detalles. Eso es todo, debo marcharme. —Y alzando vuelo se alejó del lugar.

Lois Lane estaba de brazos cruzados y miraba a los periodistas trabajar mientras daban la noticia del afortunado rescate del playboy y de la oportuna aparición del súper hombre que logró capturar a los criminales.  
—Esta será una excelente noticia de primera plana. —Sonrió victoriosa y ya pensaba lo que iba a escribir en el Daily Planet a la mañana del día siguiente.  
—¿Qué cosa Lois? ¿Qué novedades hay? —Apareció por detrás Kansas simulando desconcierto.  
—¿Dónde estabas? Me había olvidado de ti.  
—En el baño... ¿recuerdas? —Se acomodó los lentes, nervioso.  
—Ah, cierto, sí que eres flojo, Clark. —Rio divertida recordando su huida al baño—. Bueno, afortunadamente Superman atrapó a los atracadores y rescató a Wayne. Al parecer por los datos que anunció el gerente de Industrias Wayne, la cuenta benéfica sigue intacta. Los asaltantes no pudieron doblegar al millonario. ¡Realmente asombroso!  
—Vaya, sí que me perdí mucho. ¡Eso es fantástico! Parece un hombre admirable. —Mostró alegría y comenzó a tomar notas en su cuaderno.  
—¡Sí que lo es! ¡Y tengo tanta suerte que cuando se recupere seré yo quien tenga la exclusiva de todo lo que pasó! —Se abrazó de la emoción.  
Clark solo pudo reír incómodo mientras pensaba en alguna excusa para retirarse y volver al hospital. Pero debía quedarse con la reportera y cubrir el evento, aunque él tenía toda la información de primera mano.  
____________________

Las horas pasaban y Kent estaba deseoso por volver al hospital. La mayoría de los concurrentes se habían marchado y era cuestión de minutos a que los medios presentes terminaran de guardar todo el equipo y se retiraran; simplemente debía aguardar un poco más y ser paciente. Ya le había dicho a la reportera que pasaría la noche con su pareja y la otra sonrió divertida, dándose así la excusa para no volver con ella al departamento y regresar con el mayor. Y antes que se hiciera oficial la retirada, inesperadamente el celular de Clark sonó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
—Anda Villachica, atiende que debe ser tu novia, si quieres ir yendo, adelante, aquí ya terminamos —le dijo jocosa mientras se alejaba.  
Clark tomó su celular y al ver el número de la doctora Thompkins atendió apresuradamente.

—Doctora, ¿sucedió algo? —preguntó preocupado sigilosamente mientras se retiraba un poco de la zona para no ser escuchado.  
—¡Bruce se ha ido! ¡Debes hallarlo! ¡Él no debería estar moviéndose! —habló alteradamente.  
—Dios, descuide, yo lo encontraré. —Colgó con el corazón latiéndole deprisa.  
Lois viéndolo a la cara, le hizo señas para que se marchara imaginando que necesitaba irse con su pareja. Clark accedió y con un gesto de su mano se despidió sin decir más, apartándose de la vista de todos para tomar rápidamente vuelo y salir en busca del señor de la noche.  
"Bruce, ¿a dónde pretendes ir en ese estado?", se preguntó sintiendo la leve sospecha de lo que sea que estaba por hacer, tenía que ver con Batman.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
